Beauty and the Beast
by Thankless
Summary: AU: A parody of the Disney classic. What do you do  when your father trades you to a wolf man to make his own escape? Just ask Lelouch Lamperogue, now living the dream! SuzaLulu and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody. Also, I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess who the narrator in the beginning is (and it isn't me)!

Chapter One: The Most Interesting Exposition Yet

_In a peaceful countryside village in France there lived a peaceful inventor and his three beautiful daughters - Oh, wait, what? Wait, that one __**isn't**__ a girl? What the hell? __**Damn**__, that dude is cuter than __**me**__! I mean-ahem- there lived a peaceful inventor, his two beautiful daughters, and a surprisingly cute __**son**__._

_The oldest child born to inventor was his daughter, Euphemia Lamperogue. She was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy da - Okay, seriously? Who the hell __**wrote**__ this garbage? I am __**not**__ getting paid __**nearly**__ enough to do the narration for this crap – on a cloudy day. She had long, silky hair the same color as unchewed bubble gum – Really? You couldn't come up with something more, I don't know, __**elegant**__ to compare her hair color to? I mean, I understand her hair is __**pink**__ but couldn't you have done something a little more creative? Oh, never mind – and eyes the color of freshly bloomed lilacs. She was gifted with the figure many girls dreamt of possessing, with flawless peach skin as soft as that of a newborn._

_The middle child was the inventor's only son, Lelouch Lamperogue. His hair was of an ebony hue that was cut short, extending to his chin in a tidy cut. His eyes were a similar color to his older sister's, only they were a bit deeper and rather resembled precious amethyst stones. – Now see, that was beautifully written! Is there, like, some serious bias going on with whoever wrote this? Hey, you need to __**stop**__ being so biased! You'll lose readers that way, __**you moron**__! – His skin was of an ivory hint, unlike his sister's, for he preferred to spend his days inside helping to run the house – So he's a __**guy**__ but he makes for the perfect little __**house wifey**__? Can you say __**GAY**__? – or reading books._

_The youngest child was called Nunnally Lamperogue. She was a very sensitive girl with a sweet spot for animals. She had lavender orbs and long hair the color of caramel, usually tugged into a long braid by her older sister. She would bring in the laundry that Lelouch set out to dry before slipping off to run around and spend time with her sister – Wait, so this little brat just runs around the house while the __**only boy does all the work**__? That is seriously unfair and sexist! Are you trying to get a secret message across that __**men **__should do all the work while __**women**__ run off playing in flowery fields of something? Geez, you need __**serious**__ help, my friend. – in the village shops or square._

_The Lamperogue family had very few things of personal value but were happy, all things aside. One day, without telling his children where he was going, their father set out to bring each of his children a special gift. He took the carriage and went to town before making a detour to the cursed castle a few miles away from the small town._

_Our story begins with a day in the life of our soon-to-be main protagonist, young Lelouch Lamperogue._

Lelouch sighed as he nudged his loyal black horse, Zero, along the trail to town. He needed to go to the library and return the book he currently had in hopes of getting a different. He'd already read most of the interesting ones but decided that a book written for cliché idiots was better than watching the laundry dry out on the line. As he entered the city he realized that many people were watching him as he passed by. _'Oh, here we go. If they start singing, I swear I'm going to kill someone,'_ He thought in a bitter hiss, tightening his grasp on the reins.

_Look there he goes that boy is strange  
No question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause his head's up on some cloud  
No denying he's a funny boy that Lelouch_

Lelouch's eye began to twitch as the people around him began their quiet singing. _'This is why I detest musicals; people act like they can't hear everyone else singing about them!' _He silently cursed as he pulled up in front of the book shop. He hopped off Zero and tied his reins to the post set in the front for horses. He lightly stroked the horse's nuzzle as he dipped his head to drink from the troth of water beneath him before heading inside. "Hello, Mr. Asplund." He said calmly.

The man behind the counter perked up from an anatomy book. Lloyd Asplund was the librarian and was also, much to Lelouch's surprise, the town doctor. He didn't really see how it all made sense but decided to let it go, considering the other let him borrow books all the time. "Ah, Lelouch! How are you feeling today?" He mused happily.

"Have anything new for me today?" He asked calmly, pulling the book from his messenger bag and setting it on the counter, before approaching the nearby book case. He looked through the titles on the spines with a sharp, analytical eye.

"Not since yesterday when you came by," Lloyd answered as he slipped the book Lelouch had returned to its proper spot on the shelf. Lelouch paused with a thoughtful expression, one hand on his chin, before nodding and plucking a book off the shelf. "You're going to _take The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_? You must have quite a lot of time on your hands."

"Quite right. That and, for some reason, I feel like the play called _Hamlet_ may give me so good ideas on how to handle my own father," He mused aloud with a small smirk. He glanced over at the other man who chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"I'll make sure to keep that little tid-bit of information to myself, in case anything does happen," He said while flipping the page in his book. He then glanced at it then back up with a cheeky grin in place. "Just call me your little co-conspirator."

"Thanks, Asplund," Lelouch chuckled while shoving the thick, heavy book into his bag. He gave a quick wave before heading back out to Zero. He set to untying the horse from his post before mounting him again. He perked up, noticing that everyone was watching him again. "I sure hope nobody starts singing. Zero can't stand the sound of perfect harmony and goes crazy, trampling whoever is singing to death. I should really consider finding a way to cure him of that." Lelouch announced. The people flinched before resuming their previous tasks. A small smirk came to his lips. _'I knew that would work.' _He thought as he lightly tugged the reins and set Zero to a calm trot.

A shot suddenly rang out, causing Zero to jerk upward and cry out in shock. The townspeople around began screaming and fleeing while Lelouch calmed his horse down. He growled and looked for the cause, only to see the town hunter, Mao, and his goofy little sidekick, Tamaki, loitering close by. Tamaki was stuffing a dead goose into a burlap sack he was carrying with him.

"You know, there are rules about firing your gun in the town," Lelouch scoffed flatly as he trotted between them, glaring at them each in turn. Mao smirked and winked at him, to which Lelouch merely rolled his eyes. "It's called adhering to the law. You should try it sometime."

"And you should try loosening up," Mao said as he trotted alongside Zero. Lelouch resisted the urge to take off running; Mao would just follow him home anyway so he may as well try to enjoy his ride back. "Why don't you just come with me to the pub? I'll buy you a drink and we can chat a little."

Lelouch chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks; I don't want to help boost your already inflated ego. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home and tend to the business. Toodles," He said sarcastically before hitting Zero's side with one heel and sending him running off on the path.

"Do you see him, Tamaki? Though he may be of the male persuasion," Mao began with a dreamy sigh, "he is much more beautiful than any woman in this town. Why, he's almost as beautiful as me!" Tamaki blinked a little bit and watched the figure retreating on horseback.

"Well, he is very attractive but he's really str-"

"He's the best thing in this town! And I deserve the very best for my bride, be they male or female!" Mao declared proudly. He tossed his hunting rifle at Tamaki and stood with his hands on his hips dramatically. "I will make that Lamperogue boy fall in love and wed me! Mark my words, Tamaki!" He then started off on the path to the Lamperogue home. Tamaki sighed lightly but quickly followed after his boss like the good little lackey that he was.

…

Lelouch put Zero in his stable and filled his food troth with hay before heading toward the front door. He nearly uttered a swear word when he saw Mao walking up to the Lamperogue home. "You know, it's also against the law to trespass on other people's property," He called over as he walked over, resisting the urge to grab the pitchfork in the stable and charge at the other man.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were safe. I don't see how that makes this trespassing," He said with that same cocky glint to his eyes. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"It's called the vampire principle," He said flatly. The other raised an eyebrow to which Lelouch merely rolled his eyes, shifting his messenger bag on his shoulder. "The vampire principle states that a vampire can only enter a house or room if the human invites them to come inside. Too bad a blood-sucking monster is more polite than most normal humans."

"Whatever. As I was beginning to explain," Mao said with a brief wave of his hand, "I came to make sure you made it here safe and sound. And because I wanted to talk to you about the concept of marriage."

"Marriage is when two people, typical of the opposite sex, decide they want to start a family together for one reason or another. They hold a ceremony in a church to prove their devotion to God, their friends and their families. This ceremony is often followed by a party in honor of the union where there is dancing, drinking, eating and the exchanging of gifts," He explained quickly, stepping up on to the porch. Mao was right behind him. "And if you've come to ask me to be your perky little wife you're wasting your time. I don't like narcissists'. So why don't you scram before I call on the town sheriff to take you out of my sight?"

Mao blinked a few times, stunned, as Lelouch headed inside and slammed the front door shut. Euphemia jolted up curiously and looked at him from her spot at the table. "Lelouch, Father hasn't been home all day," She said worriedly. A few feet away Nunnally was sitting by the fire, fiddling with her fingers anxiously.

"He may have had a lot of errands to run," Lelouch said calmly as he set his bag by the door and went to their barrel of vegetables. He pulled out come carrots, potatoes and radishes so he could make a stew for dinner. "Can one of you get some water for the pot while I cut the vegetables?" He asked calmly, looking over at his sisters. They both looked at him pleading so he turned, leaned back against the counter and sighed. "Okay, what is it? You must know something else f you're being this persistent about the matter."

"The baker said he saw Father heading into the woods, off toward the cursed castle on the top of the nearby hill," Euphemia said sadly. Nunnally whimpered lightly and nodded in agreement with her older sister. Lelouch muttered a small curse, pushed off the counter, and headed back to the door. He picked up his bag and tossed it back over his shoulder.

"I'll go find him. The old fool probably ran the cart off the road and the horses got hurt and he was too lazy to walk so now he's stuck waiting for help. I want you two to make the stew while I'm out so that we can eat as soon as I get back," He said calmly before heading back out. He looked around and sighed in relief upon the sight of no Mao anywhere around him. At least he'd be able to have a peaceful, quiet trip.

…

Lelouch sighed as he looked around the dark, decently concealed path. Zero had slowed his pace out of his growing apprehension and Lelouch had still seen no sign of his father, the cart or the two horses that had been pulling it. "Well this is getting a little annoying," He sighed as they cleared the woods to enter the empty area in front of the large, foreboding castle on the hill. He perked up when he saw the cart a few feet away, the horses snorting and standing by a tree. There was, however, no sign of his father anywhere. "That idiot went inside, didn't he? Zero, you stay here with these two." He sighed, hopping off his horse and tying it to the cart as well. He patted the side of his neck before heading up to the front door.

Lelouch sighed, seeing no point in knocking, before pushing open the door. It released a low, eerie creak. "How cliché," Lelouch mumbled.

_You can say that again._

He perked up, looking around at the ceiling. "What the- Do I know you?" He asked aloud to the dusty, spider web covered roof above him.

_No, no! I doubt you know me at all!_

"But your voice sounds really familiar," He pressed further, raising an eyebrow.

_No! Now stop breaking the fourth wall! You're ruining the mood of the story!_

"Okay, geez," He mumbled angrily before looking around again. It was darker than he'd thought but he could still see what was going on; especially the large dark figure at the top of the stairs. A pair of bright green eyes were transfixed on him. "Excuse me, but has a man come through here? Kind of old, tall, big, really annoying looking?"

"Follow me," The form growled lowly before turning and walking off. Lelouch sighed and quickly followed after them. He had been able to tell by the voice that the person was of the male persuasion but they were wearing a large cape that hid their body from a decent view. He was lead to another staircase that led down again. This time, however, the stairs lead to a hall that was illuminated by torches on the walls. "I locked him in my dungeon for trespassing." He said, stopping in front of the first cell near the staircase.

"Oh God," He mumbled angrily as he stopped and looked in. His father perked up and darted over, latching on to the bars and giving him a weak smile. "You know, this is exactly why I believe in the vampire principle. You honestly stepped into another person's house without permission?"

"Actually, he was in my garden. He tried to steal one of the roses there," The other person said calmly. Lelouch looked at the hooded figure and then looked back at his father with an annoyed glint in his violet orbs.

"Okay, why were you trying to steal a flower from someone else's garden?" He asked in the tone of a chiding parent. Even though he knew he'd probably done it for Euphemia or Nunnally, Lelouch still wanted to hear his father admit it.

"I was just trying to get you three gifts. I found Euphemia's and Nunnally's in town so I thought maybe I could find something for you out in the wo-"

"Wait, you were trying to steal a flower for _me_?" Lelouch gaped, eyes widening and staring at his father in sheer shock. He then sighed and shook his head, turning to the other person. "So, I'm going to go. Feel free to do whatever you want with him; I'll just tell my sisters' he got trampled by a horse or attacked by wolves or something like that. Sorry to have wasted your time, sir." Lelouch said, turning to leave.

"Lelouch, you can't just leave me here! I thought this castle was abandoned! I didn't realize there was a terrible monster living here!" Charles called frantically. Lelouch paused, turning around just in time to see the hooded figure flinch then growl.

"What are you talking about?" He asked before the hooded figure tossed the cape away. Standing before him was the generic picture of a wolf man; Fur covered face and limbs, hunched figure, long fangs and furry ears. There was even a tail swishing impatiently behind him. "Oh, so that's what he meant. Someone clearly needs a shave."

"Can we, perhaps, make a deal?" Charles asked quickly, smiling at the animalistic figure before them. The deep emerald spheres narrowed at him suspiciously. "My son… Lelouch can stay here in my place so that someone can take care of my daughters."

"What the- I can take care of Nunnally and Euphemia just fine you daffy old fool!" Lelouch snapped angrily. Charles looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze back to the wolf man.

"My son is much younger and more _attractive_ than I am. He would suit your _needs_ better, if you catch my drift," He said calmly. Lelouch's eyes widened at what his father said. Was his father trying to sell him off to the wolf-man as, for an inability to go into detail of the actual implication, a _chew toy_? "What do you say?"

Before Lelouch could form a proper protest he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and tossed into the cell just as his father ran off. He jolted up, running to the bars, but the cell was slammed shut and locked again. "You damn bastard!" He yelled angrily at his grinning father.

"Don't worry, Lelouch," Charles said gently, "I'll be back to get you soon. I promise!" He declared before running up the stairs. A long pause followed as Lelouch stared at the stairs quietly and clenched to the bars angrily. The wolf man glanced at him curiously.

"I assume your father's a huge prick?" He asked politely. Lelouch looked at him as if he was a total idiot.

_What was your __**first**__ clue, Einstein? He just ditched his son with __**you**__, Freakazoid!_

The wolf man blinked, ears twitching, before he looked up toward the ceiling. "Did you just hear that? I feel like I know that voice. Don't you?" He asked, looking between the ceiling above and the pretty boy trapped in his dungeon.

Lelouch sighed lightly, massaging his forehead with one hand. "You shouldn't do that; it's considered breaking the fourth wall," He said calmly. The other tilted his head and looked at him curiously.

"What's that mean?" He asked calmly. Lelouch felt his eyes twitch before he proceeded to bang his forehead against the wooden bars of his cell.

'_This is going to be so much fun,'_ He thought to himself sarcastically.

End

I'd like to state now that this is a parody so I'll be making these kinds of jokes, which is different than my usual style, but don't worry; I'll also have parts of the story that will be more serious. I hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to see your bets on who our narrator is!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody.

Chapter Two: The Wolf Man, the Witch and the Wardrobe Girl

"I swear to God, when I get out of here, I'm going to castrate the mother fucking-"

"Here we go again,"

"-conniving, selfish bastard with a rusty fucking nail!"

"Well that might give him tetanus. And if you're lucky, he'll bleed to death," The wolf man sighed in annoyance from his seat on a bucket. It had been nearly two hours listening to his cute prisoner rant on and on about what he was going to do to his father. Needless to say he was disappointed; the ebony haired male's face was so beautiful yet his tongue was so vulgar and harsh.

_You really shouldn't be like that to him. Your sisters need him, given he is your only parent._

"I guess you're rig- Wait, now that you mention it, what the hell happened to my mother?" Lelouch said abruptly, tilting his head up and looking at the ceiling of his cell suspiciously. He then narrowed his eyes even more. "And also, what happened to that whole 'Don't-Break-the-Fourth-Wall' bull you were sprouting before?"

"You know, I'm still in the dark as to what that means over here!" The wolf man snapped with a scowl on his lips. Lelouch turned his attention to the wolf man now, glaring at him.

"Stay the hell out of this conversation, dumbass! I'm dealing with that apparently omniscient force above us!" Lelouch snapped angrily. The wolf man did as instructed; not for fear, but because Lelouch looked damn sexy when he was angry and he had a hunch the narrator would have better luck at keeping him that way. Again the young French boy's attentions turned to the ceiling. "Now spill!"

_Sorry, you were right; I shouldn't be breaking the forth wall myself. I'm just going to have a friend of mine in your world step in here so that this story can get back on track._

"Now wait a minute! I'm not done with you!" He snapped uselessly before flinging his arms in the air and yelling a few curses in French. He then flopped down on the floor of his cage and looked over at the wolf man. "So… Were you just born as a furry or what?" He asked, indicating the other's body with one hand.

"No, this happened because of a witch's curse," He said flatly, glaring at the other male. He then sighed and stood, shaking his head lightly. She showed up in a different form on a cold winter night, appearing to be a beast so hideous I refused to permit her in, and then she placed her hex on me. Until I understand true love and find someone who loves me despite my appearance I'm stuck like this. I've been like this for about three years now." He said sadly, looking down at his clawed hands. Oh how he hated being in this form.

"So how old are you?" He asked curiously. The other raised a portion of fuzzy above one of his green eyes, which Lelouch assumed was an eyebrow. "Just asking to make conversation, not trying to be an asshole over here." He said, holding up his hands defensively.

"I'm eighteen, what about you?" He asked curiously. Lelouch shrugged calmly.

"I'll be nineteen in December on the 5th," Lelouch stated with a little sigh, leaning to the right against the wall of his cell. Wasn't the narrator going off to do something? The pair perked up when they heard footsteps.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," The wolf man began slowly, "the witch that put the hex on me? Yeah, she's kind of a freeloader in my castle now." The person descending the stairs stepped in to view and looked quite annoyed.

The first thing noticed about the witch was her bizarre outfit. It was a black dress with golden outlining here and there. Around her waist were, what appeared to be, about three brown leather belts. After the last belt the dress panned out with multiple slits, showing her legs and a bit of her panties if she moved the right way. On the chest was a bizarre white symbol that looked like something akin to a pitch fork. The dress was sleeveless, with a turtleneck at the top, but came with strap on arm guards that started just after her shoulder. They were kept in place by brown leather straps. Her hair was neon green and twirled into two long pigtails that draped over her shoulders. She was also were the cliché black witch's hat on top only it had a little star attachment at the end. And, if Lelouch didn't know any better, he would have sworn that something under her hat moved. "What seems to be the problem here, Narrator?" She asked calmly, reaching up into her hat and pulling out a purple and black cat. Lelouch felt his eye begin to twitch at this.

"It's better not to ask. That's how I maintain what little amount of sanity I have," The wolf man offered calmly. He had been able to practically read the questions that had been running through Lelouch's mind.

_They keep breaking the fourth wall and trying to figure out who I am!_

"That could be troublesome," The witch mumbled thoughtfully. She lightly stroked the cat's fur, looking up to the ceiling. "If they keep this up, Thankless will lose reviewers and won't pay us for our services. And I need to pay of the pizza guy so I can start running my tab back up." She mused allowed, making a few more crumb out of the fourth wall herself.

"Wait… Thankless. I know that name," Lelouch said aloud. He looked like he was thinking now as well, eyes closing and hand coming to his chin. "Why do I know that name?"

_Quick! They need to be taken care of before the whole wall is gone! I don't think Thankless' shitty insurance can cover the damages Lelouch's big brain would cause if he figured it out! Suzaku's an idiot so we're safe from him!_

"Hey! I resent that, Narrator!" The wolf man snapped angrily, shaking a furry fist at the sky angrily. Amethyst orbs snapped open and he looked over, realization coming to his face.

"Wait… Suzaku! I know that name too! I've got it figured out now! You're no Narrator, you're just-"Lelouch fell silent when the witch shot him in the arm with a blow dart she seemed to pull out of thin air. He slumped forward, hitting the bottom of his cell just as his eyes fell shut. She then shot one at Suzaku, knocking him out effectively.

She looked between the two before setting her cat down. "Why don't you go play, Arthur? Go find something to torture before you eat it," She said calmly, taking off her hat and putting the dart gun inside. As if following her commands, the cat scurried off happily. She then pulled a long black stick made of wood from the infinite void that was her hat. "So I just need to edit their memories so that when they come to they don't remember their conversations with you, right?"

_Yeah. And thanks for agreeing to help._

"I'm only doing it to get paid; it's nothing personal," She said as she approached the two passed out men. She gave a small smirk as she twirled the stick on her fingers. "I do enjoy messing with people, though, so I guess I am kind of getting a degree of personal pleasure out of this."

…

Lelouch groaned lowly as he snapped back out of his dreamless nap. He sat up, looking down and seeing a little dart sticking out of his arm. Now how had that gotten there? He yanked it out, examined it for a moment, and then tossed it to the other side of his cell. He looked over at the wolf man who was just beginning to stir himself. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I just hit the ground kind of hard. Man, I need to stop passing out in weird places," He mumbled, rubbing his head with one hairy hand. He blinked, touching his fur a bit, before pulling a needle from his arm and holding it between his long nails. 'What the hell is this?"

"I had one of those in my arm when I woke up too," Lelouch said calmly. He then blinked a little bit, trying to remember what had happened before he slipped under. He couldn't "Do you remember what was going on before we tonked out, by chance?"

"No, I can't remember a thing… You can't either?" He asked in surprise. Lelouch nodded in agreement. "That damn witch must have come down here and messed with our heads! That's the only explanation! The bitch!" He cursed loudly.

"Wait… You mean the witch that cursed you lives in your house?" Lelouch asked with a skeptical look on his face. The other stood and looked at him curiously, ears perking up a little bit.

"Well yeah. Is that weird or something?" The wolf man asked. Lelouch said nothing and just shook his head in response.

"Can you let me out so I can meet this witch?" Lelouch asked calmly. If he could just get out of this stupid house he could make a break for it, escape and return to his home. And then he would pound his father into the ground, followed by burying him in a shallow grave. Far from the house so that Euphemia and Nunnally would never stumble upon it.

"No, I think I'm going to leave you here until I get back. I don't want you trying to get away, after all," The wolf man said calmly before walking off. Lelouch felt his eye twitch as he watch the other walk off.

"You bastard! You can't keep me locked up like some wild animal! I'll make you pay for this!"

…

"Hmm. It seems your new little pet is discontent with his current living quarters," Cici mused aloud with a grin through a mouthful of pizza. The wolf man growled lowly at her, glaring scornfully at her. "Did you want some? Rivalz made it. I'm surprised that he can still cook so well given, you know, that I turned him into a rabbit boy."

"Ha-ha, not funny," He spat angrily. He walked over to her, picking a piece of the pizza up and taking a bit. He made a face and dropped the piece, a scowl on his lips. "What the hell type of pizza is this?"

"Oh, sorry Suzaku. I put Tabasco sauce on the pizza to add a little of an extra kick to it," She shrugged. She was lounging in one of the red arm chairs in the sitting room of the castle, her legs draped off of one arm. Arthur that cat was curled on her stomach, eyes watching the ground in case of any bugs or mice that were unlucky enough to run out for him to attack. "So, anyway, what are you going to do with your new little sex kitten?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, examining the pieces on the large tray. He spotted one that was free of the added sauce and picked it up, taking a small cautious bite. When it was proven to true be free of Tabasco he sighed contently and smiled lightly to himself.

"Well, if you want him to be the one to lift your curse you can't keep him locked up in a cell," She said after swallowing, one hand reaching up and slowly stroking the silky fur of her pet cat. She watched Suzaku as he ate his food quietly. "Maybe you should have a room prepared for him so that he can relax. It might also make him a little bit more receptive to getting to know you."

Suzaku perked up curiously, looking over with a raised eyebrow. "You know that makes sense… I'm going to take care of that," He said with a small smile, eating what was left of his pizza slice before heading off to tend to business. Cici watched him go then chuckled and looked up at the ceiling.

"So what's next in the plot, Narrator? Is Suzaku gonna get lucky or what?" She asked casually.

_Phfoot! As if! Lelouch isn't in to furries so if Suzaku wants some action he'll have to wait until the curse gets lifted. But maybe, if he plays his cards just right, he might get to watch Lelouch touch himself sometime in the future._

"Are you serious? What naughty, naughty boys," Cici said with a small smirk on her lips. She hummed lightly and scratched beneath Arthur's cheek. "So what is going to happen next in the plot?"

_Oh, that's easy; Lelouch is going to get freaked out after moving into his new room, and then he's going to get attacked by wolves trying to do something, and then get dragged back here by Suzaku. Just like in the Disney movie of this story, with a little edit by Thankless to help keep Lelouch in character._

"Huh," She said slowly, "so is this basically going to be just like that movie only with a few scenes moved here and there?"

_It'll have a lot of the same plot events but it'll be a lot cooler. Since, you know, it's yaoi and using those two. Suzaku and Lelouch are just oh so great for boy-on-boy and, even though they won't admit it, they really do like letting the masses hear all about their hardcore bed time fun._

"Here, here," She hummed before stretching lazily. She then picked up another piece of pizza. "And now we get to sit back and enjoy the show.

_Exactly. Ah~! Not being part of the plot-moving cast is the greatest thing ever!_

Cici chuckled and nodded lightly. Breaking the fourth wall was just so much fun!

…

Lelouch growled lowly, glaring at the back of Suzaku's fur-covered head as the other walked along the halls. When the wolf man had walked in, telling Lelouch he wanted to move him another place, the raven haired male had responded with disobedience. After a few minutes of shouting at one another, the wolf-like male decided he was done being nice, opened the cell, and tossed Lelouch over his shoulder. Now the other was snarling and squirming, trying to get free. "Before I had the curse laid on me I trained with swords daily; you're not going to be able to get away from me that easily," His kidnapper said calmly.

"Thanks for that bit of unnecessary information. At least now if I decide to write a biography about you I'll know where to start," Lelouch barked back sarcastically, glowering at the back of the other's head. He received an annoyed scoff in response to his harsh words. Lelouch then shifted his attention to the dark walls, trying his best to see any amount of the décor. He ended up getting sight of absolutely nothing. "I think you should know that if you try to take advantage of me in whatever location you're moving me to I reserve the rights to kick you in your hairy balls."

"Fantastic! Thanks for the heads-up!" He said in a faked chipper tone, a sarcastic look on his face as he rolled his eyes. Lelouch looked at him weirdly, having mistaken the others joke to be sincere joy.

"You are one weird wolf man," He said while shaking his head.

Suzaku merely rolled his eyes to this again before opening a door and walking inside. The room was well-lit with candles, permitting Lelouch to have a look around the place. There was a large bed with all white bedding, which appeared to be made of silk or a material akin to it, and a large wardrobe in the corner to match. There was a bedside table with a small candle on it on one of those holders that comes with a dish and handle that you can hold. The walls were all the same ivory and the floor was covered in, bizarrely enough, a very dark blue rug. Suzaku very calmly set Lelouch down on his own two feet and let him looked around a little bit more. "This will be your room from now on," He said calmly.

"Are you… serious?" Lelouch asked cautiously. This room was way better than the one he had at his own home! He slowly turned to face the other, who merely nodded in agreement. "Well… Thank you then."

"You're welcome. We'll be dining soon so feel free to change. There should be something in the wardrobe you'll be okay with wearing," He said before walking off calmly. Lelouch blinked a few times after the door shut, wondering if the other trusted him, but then glared at the door when he heard the lock click on the outside. So he didn't trust him but he did respect that Lelouch was most likely in need of some amount of comfort to be content with staying here. He glanced over to the wardrobe and tensed when he saw a pair of bright eyes transfixed on him.

In a surprisingly fast blur the creature hopped off and pounced on his head. It was a child much like the man keeping Lelouch trapped up. The only difference was that she appeared to be a little cat-like thing with silver colored fur and big, luminous black eyes. She was wearing a long tallow dress. Her tail swayed behind her happily in joy. "Hi! I'm Yuki Kaname!" She beamed at him innocently.

"Hello, Yuki," Lelouch said gently, humoring the girl because she reminded him of his own sisters, "I'm Lelouch Lamperogue."

"That's a long name!" She whined, ears falls downward a bit and tail dropping sadly. She then brightened back up happily. "Can I call you Lulu instead?"

"Wha-… Well, I guess," He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head lightly. This little girl really was cute, though he hated to admit it. He then blinked and looked at her worriedly. "Why are you in here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I was watching my Daddy work! The window over here has a great view!" She said, hopping off of him and darting over. She used one of her hands to push it open, letting in a gush of cold air. "Daddy works for Suzaku-Sama and makes sure the snow from the garden makes a big pile out here!" She said, looking back at him with a grin and pointing with one hand. It was then Lelouch noticed she was beginning to fall out.

"Yuki, look out!" He yelped, darting over to catch her. He foot, however, caught on the rug just as he reached her, one arm wrapped around her petite form, and they both fell out the window… and right into a comically large pile of plush white snow. Lelouch's head poked out of the hole the pair had made and he shook his head, getting the snow off of his head. "Well that seemed rather… lucky. Or rather, as a suspiciously cleverly placed security device to make sure the plot doesn't get screwy." He mumbled aloud.

_Here we go again! He keeps breaking the damned fourth wall!_

Lelouch jolted up and looked around curiously, having heard a strange voice. "Did you hear someone talking just now, Yuki?" He asked the little girl playing with the snow surrounding the pair. She looked up at him curiously, blinking slowly.

"It must have been the wind," She said with a shrug. Lelouch thought for a moment, finding this answer plausible enough, before he spotted a few pairs of hungry gold orbs watching them from the nearby thicket of trees. A low grumbling started up from the cluster of eyes and Lelouch had to bite back a curse, violet orbs filled with fear. Yuki looked up, sniffled a bit, and looked up in sheer terror. "Those are just a bunch of playful puppies, right, Lulu?"

"I don't think so, sweetie," He said as he slowly stood, holding her close, and prepared to either run like hell or scream like the devil.

End

I just realized that in almost all my fanfics I had something/someone who was designed to just be adorable and play the role of comic relief; In _Scatter_ it was Suzaku's werewolf form (when he acted like a cute little puppy dog), in _Maid Service_ it was Lindo, in _Maid for You_ it's clearly Nessa/ Ayumu, in _One Step, Two Step _it's Cheese-Kun the puppy dog and in this one it's clearly going to be little Yuki Kaname, my interpretation of Ougi and Villeta's baby. Also, I'm going to give you a list of possible narrators (Sorry to those who voted Rivalz or Cici). And every chapter I will update the list and you are allowed to keep guessing (until the last chapter) after being wrong. And I'll have a prize for those who can guess it right! Well, I'll see you next chapter!

Narrator Could Be: Anya, Cecile, Cheese-Kun, Cornelia, Gino, Jeremiah, Kallen, Marianne, Milly, Nina, Rakshata, Rin (Because she _should have _been a character, hence I consider her an option), Rolo, and Shirley.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody.

Chapter Three: Have No Fear; Super Furry is Here!

Suzaku sighed impatiently as he knocked again on the door of Lelouch's bedroom. He'd been waiting for about five minutes for an answer. He hadn't wanted to disturb Lelouch or invade on his privacy so he had decided to know and wait. "Lelouch, are you almost ready for dinner?" He asked bluntly, his impatience growing. He let out a heavy sigh before reaching toward the knob. "Since you're clearly not in a mood to answer I'll just have to come in and see what you're up to." He twisted the knob, half expecting a protest to come out, and pushed it open. His eyes twitched when he saw the room vacant.

"Help!" He heard some yell from outside. He darted over, peering out through the window. He saw Lelouch struggling out of a large snow lump with something in his arms. He blinked a few times, wondering what had happened, before he saw the wolves crouching forward from the woods. He growled lowly, crawling out and hopping down. He landed on the snow drift, sending the remaining fluff everywhere. "Suzaku." He heard Lelouch whisper softly from his sprawled position on the ground.

"Escaping from here isn't going to be that easy, Lelouch," He growled lowly before letting out a terrifying animalistic roar at the wolves. A few of them slunk back in fear, deciding that the meal wasn't worth the risk. A few others in the front, however, crouched lowly and continued their crawl forward. The leader, a dark black wolf, let out a serious of short barks at his troops. "Making plans? You won't win." He warned lowly to the wolf.

Apparently he didn't agree with the cursed human, for he and three others charged at him. Two others of the pack darted off toward Lelouch, who quickly squirmed to his feet and took off running. "Get to the front of the house and get help!" Suzaku snapped angrily, slashing one hand out and smacking a pouncing wolf right back to the earth. A little bit of blood fell from its mouth, leaving little crimson dots on the snow. It shook its head and tried again just before Suzaku caught one of its brethren by the throat and threw it in to him. They knocked together, yelping loudly in pain, before tumbling in the snow and snarling at each other in rage.

"Got it!" Lelouch said quickly, practically tripping over himself in hopes of getting to the front. He paused, however, when he saw that Suzaku was clearly outnumbered. He set Yuki down and grabbed a nearby ax he'd barely seen, snow covering it and hiding to from clear view. "Go inside and get your Daddy, okay, Yuki?" He asked her.

Fear was bubbling over her eyes as she looked between the house and her new friend. She then nodded. "You'll be okay, right, Lulu?" She asked in a shaky voice. Lelouch lightly ruffled her hair and gave a small smile and nod in answer. She then ran off while Lelouch dragged the ax, which was much heavier than he had anticipated, over to the wolves. Their ears twitched and they shifted their eyes on to him instead.

"Get out of here, you idiot!" Suzaku growled angrily from his stance trying to rip a wolf off of his forearm. A few of the wolves seemed to smirk, their mouths opening and a bit of drool falling in a long trail to the snow, before they rushed at Lelouch. He lifted the ax as best he could, arms shaking with the effort, and when the first wolf lounged he struck. The blade of the ax slit the wolf's bottom jaw clean off and it rolled across the snow, a little path of red left in the wake of its wound. The wolves that had come with their now fallen comrades skid to a stop in the snow, looking between the now bloodied ax and the human holding it.

Lelouch knew damn well that with his now flushed face, tousled obsidian locks and wide amethyst orbs he may not have looked like much of a threat. He had to add that the trembling fit that was now taking over him, given the physical strain and sheer terror rushing through his veins. He blinked a bit, snapping from his daze, when he heard Suzaku release another animalistic noise as he threw the wolf that had been attached to him across the yard and straight into a tree. The four remaining wolves began to creep back slowly, the alpha watching the pair with poorly hidden loathing, before they disappeared into the woods from which they'd come. "Well that was simply delightful," Suzaku barked out sarcastically, wincing and looking down at his arm. It had been torn to hell by the damned wolf, his fangs, and Suzaku's own yanking at the beast.

"And for the record," Lelouch began as he placed the ax back where he'd found it against the house with almost unnerving calm, "I wasn't trying to break out; Yuki was showing me where her father worked. She started to fall out the window, I tried to catch her, and it backfired, causing us both to go tumbling out the window and into the snow." Suzaku raised an eyebrow at the other male curiously.

"But shouldn't you have seen the fault in that plan to begin with?" He asked calmly as he hunkered over, wincing a bit at how his arm throbbed from its spot swaying uselessly by his side.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have put cheap carpet that bunches up under quickly moving feet in your rooms," Lelouch retorted evenly, a fine pink mist coming to his cheeks. Now that Suzaku pointed it out, the other was right that his plan had been flawed. Yuki was clearly a cat-girl, due to the curse placed upon the house, and would have probably landed on her feet or caught herself half way down. Then again, if he hadn't gone down with her she may have been attacked by the wolves alone so he considered it to be a half-success. He was jostled from his thoughts when he heard Suzaku chuckled, his bright jade orbs gleaming a bit with amusement.

"I guess you have a point there. I'll have to call my interior decorator sometime to get better rugs in my house," He said in a surprisingly god humor, given his arm was sort of leaking blood all over the ground. Lelouch briefly wondered if blood lose had left the other a little loopy but then shrugged it off; Suzaku didn't really seem like the logical type to begin with.

"You seriously have an interior decorator?" He asked in slight surprise, walking over and calmly picking up the injured limb. He ignored the warning growl the other male sent his way. He, instead, glared at him and then resumed his examination. "Well, you'll need a few stitches but I think I can mend this up pretty well. You won't have to have it amputated or anything, at the least."

"I'll just have Cici heal it with her magic," He grumbled, looking away. If he wasn't covered in fur there would be a clear blush on his face at the prospect of being patched up by a complete stranger; a cute complete stranger, at that! It was as bad as a slap across the face! He blinked and glanced over when he saw the skeptical look on Lelouch's face.

"And you really expect me to believe that she would heal your wound with her magic, given she won't lift the curse she put on you?" Lelouch asked bluntly, one of his hands moving from the others furry arm to find his slim little hips. He twitched, looking away from having to face the other's logic. "That's what I thought. Now get inside, Jacob." He said flatly, heading toward the house.

"Wait… Why did you just call me Jacob?" He asked in slight surprise. Lelouch glanced at him over his shoulder.

"My sisters are obsessed with this asinine book series called _Twilight_. One of the characters is a vampire named Edward, who my sister Nunnally likes, and the other is a werewolf named Jacob, who my sister Euphemia likes," He said calmly. He then shook his head. "The whole concept of teams, debating which character is better, seems rather ridiculous to me. My sisters' enjoy it, though, so I guess I'm not one to judge."

"Oh, so you're comparing me to the werewolf," Suzaku said flatly as he followed the other inside. He rolled his eyes. "How ironic given we were just fighting off wolves. Your sense of humor is one to be trifle with, clearly."

"Shut up, you," Lelouch hissed lowly, glaring over his shoulder as he opened the front door. Yuki was there with a taller man, apparently awaiting their arrival. He was also of the feline mix, only his fur was a deep forest green-like tint. His eyes, however, were the same inky hue as the young girl's. "You must be her father?" Lelouch asked calmly. The man wore the typical black and white of a butler, with a bow tie to boot.

"Ohgi Kaname," He said with a small nod. He then shifted his attention to the master of the castle. "Are you alright, sir? Yuki said you three were attacked by wolves."

"My wounds will be tended by Lelouch here," He said calmly before sighing a bit, "but please make sure Yuki is given a lecture about not leaning out of high-up, open windows. If not for the snow… Wait, wasn't it, like, fall a few minutes ago?" He asked allowed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I got bored. Sue me," Cici called from the nearby sitting room. Suzaku headed in, Lelouch close by. There was already a first aid kit sitting on one of the tables in the room, despite Cici being in her exact same locations. "I decided to alter the seasons. But don't worry too much; it only effects the three miles surrounding the castle and the castle itself."

"Couldn't you have told me you were planning to do this to begin with?" Suzaku asked with a growl as he sat. Lelouch headed off to locate a bucket, some water and a cloth he could use to clean the wolf man's arm with before stitching it up. And maybe a razor, to get rid of some of the hair in the way of the injury.

"I could have, but where would the fun have been in that?" She asked as she took a bite of a piece of pizza. It was then Suzaku realized that the witch had been refreshed with an entirely new pizza. "So how goes your attempts at bonding with our little house guest?" She asked, a long string of cheese still connecting the slice to her mouth. Suzaku briefly wondered if this woman was the very reason he was more interested in men than in women.

"It could be going better, I must admit," He sighed lightly. He then blinked and looked around worriedly, sitting up a bit more in his seat. "Have you seen Milly at all today?"

"She was in here until she saw Lelouch. Then she hid, and I think she went after him," She said calmly, looking around curiously as well. Suzaku dropped his head into his good hand and groaned loudly, shaking his head lightly.

"That idiot is going to ruin my chances at getting Lelouch to help me lift the curse!"

…

Lelouch smiled to himself when he found a large blue tub in one of the rooms close to the staircase. He had also located a bathroom with a working faucet during his search, where there were clothes hanging on the little racks in it. He dragged the tub with him to the bathroom and glanced up in the mirror. His eyes widened in horror when he saw a blonde rabbit girl with a wicked grin on her lips standing behind. He turned around quickly, nearly causing one of the candles lighting the room to go out, only to find there was no one there. He let out a breath, deciding it was his imagination, and turned his attention to filling the tub with cool water. He turned again, plucking a wash cloth off the shelf, and noticed the rabbit girl sitting on the toilet, lid down, with one leg crossed over the other and that look still on her face. "Bloody Hell!" He declared, stumbling backward and hitting the door.

"Did I scare you? How cute!" She giggled musically, standing and approaching. She caught his chin in her furry hand and forced him to turn this way and that, a look in her eyes that made Lelouch feel like a piece of meat being examined at the market in town. She suddenly grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing his face right into her chest. "I approve of you! You're exactly what we need around here to lift the curse!"

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice muffled by her large bosom. He struggled to get away and after a few moments, realizing what he was trying to do, the woman released him and tilted her head as he pressed himself back against the door. He took a deep breath, eyes closed, before looking over at her curiously.

"What are you talking about, if you don't mind elaborating?"

"Well, didn't he tell you about the curse Cici the witch placed on him?" She asked happily. He blinked then nodded calmly. "In order for the spell to be lifted someone has to fall in love with Suzaku despite his physical appearance. If that should occur we'll all be free of being… Well, part animal, as you can plainly see."

"Huh… Well, I need to go tend to his wounds so I guess I'll talk to you later," Lelouch said while grabbing the items he'd come to get. He then headed off hurriedly.

The rabbit girl smirked and looked up at the ceiling. "So how was that? Did that help with the plot at all?" She hummed merrily.

_Totally! Thanks for the help, Milly. I tried to convince Cici to help me but she's far too invested in her pizza._

"How lazy," She huffed before smirking devilishly upward, "but at least now I get to dress Lulu up in cute little outfits. Don't forget to leave a camera in my bedroom. We'll want those pictures for future use."

_But of course! Now I'm going to find something else to do… Since, you know, the whole fourth wall business._

"Yeah, that's gotta be a drag. Well, I'll talk to you later. Good luck trying to find something to amuse yourself quietly," Milly hummed before heading off. She had a lot of work to do. Lelouch's cute outfits wouldn't make themselves, after all.

…

Lelouch glared up at Suzaku, whose upper lip was raised and a low snarl vibrating in his throat. Lelouch was doing his best to shave the area around the wound without hurting him but it was tough; the hair made it hard to see the exact shape of the wound. "If you keep growling like that I'm going to get nervous and hit the wound," Lelouch said through clenched teeth, shifting his attention back to his work.

"It hurts," Suzaku ground out, the sentence ended with a low, pained growl. Lelouch looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean it doesn't feel like floating on a fluffy bed of clouds while sipping a glass of fresh, chilled champagne?" He asked sarcastically. Cici snorted lightly with laughter from her perch on the other chair, shaking her head lightly. Purple eyes locked on her for a second in annoyance before shifting back to getting the fur off the other male's arm. "Look, I know it hurts but if you can just grin and bear it for now things will go a lot easier. The sooner I get this task done, the sooner I can stitch and wrap it."

"You didn't need to be so sarcastic and uppity with me," Suzaku mumbled, sounding a little hurt by the tone that had been used on him. Lelouch sighed as he finally managed to get some fur off. He perked up and grinned, beginning to get a feel for the shape of the wound. He then began removing the rest until the large, deep gash was revealed to him.

He calmly dipped a small corner of the rag into the water and quietly began wiping away the bits of dried blood around and on top of the wound. He then rummaged through the first aid kit, pulled out some hydro peroxide, and dabbed a little of that onto another corner of the cloth. "This might burn a little bit," He warned gently.

Suzaku let out a loud roar as Lelouch began dabbing at the wound with the cleaning solution. His fists clenched on the side of the chair, eyes wide, and a low growl continued to tremble from his throat. Arthur had jolted up from his spot on Cici's stomach, ears erect and tail fluffing out quite a bit. "Geez," Cici mumbled, lightly rubbing the inside of one ear with her pinky finger. Suzaku glared at her, emerald orbs bright with pain. "Overreacting much?"

"You try getting mauled by wolves and getting a huge gash on your arm and then we'll see if you really think I'm overreacting!" He growled warningly. Lelouch gave the hand of his injured arm a little pat, causing him to look over at the other male.

Lelouch eyes were filled with sympathy but a degree of seriousness. "Don't think about her; getting annoyed will just make it hurt that much more. Just focus on something that'll make you feel better, like how it will feel when this thing is done healing," He said carefully. Lelouch remembered saying similar things to his sisters growing up whenever one of them got a scratch or bruise. He then resumed cleaning, grateful that his words had had some sort of affect since Suzaku stayed silent. After cleaning it up he got out the needle and thread he'd be using to do the stitch work. "This is going to hurt a lot more. Is there any way you can at least numb the area I'm about to sew with your magic, Cici?" Lelouch asked calmly as he threaded the needle.

"I guess. But only because I'd rather not listen to Suzaku's sniveling and whining," She said, nudging her cat to get off. Arthur followed the command, hopping to the ground and waltzing off with his tail in the air, the tip of it twitching frantically with nervous energy. Cici walked over and took off her hat, pulling a stick out of it. She twirled it around the area, mumbling in what Lelouch could only guess was perhaps Latin, before she nodded. She poked the injury with her wand and nothing happened. "There; now I'm going to get another pizza."

"Didn't you just finish your second one?" Suzaku asked skeptically as Lelouch set to tugging his skin back where it belonged. He glanced up at the lime colored head of hair walking away as she put her hat squarely on her head again.

"So what? I'm still hungry and I still want pizza," She said calmly, not even glancing back at the two. She waved her hand. "By the way, that spell will only last for about five minutes so you better hurry." She said as she disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Lelouch's eye twitched before he resumed his sewing. He'd always been good at it and could even do it at fast.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine," Lelouch scoffed as he continued his work, remaining focused on that. He did notice that under the fur there was bronzed skin. He wondered briefly what Suzaku had looked like as a human; members of royalty were often painfully attractive and the other's eyes really were rather breath taking.

"You can say that again," Suzaku said with a small smile, his large fangs showing. Lelouch didn't comment on how creepy and unnerving that smile looked. After all, a smile was a sign of joy, a sign of good nature.

And Heaven knew that if anyone should get a little bit of happiness, it was cursed little Suzaku Kururugi.

End

Okay, another timely update! I also wanted to answer some question. First, about the length as asked by luckless-is-me; this story won't be very long so I'd guess that it'll be… At most, ten chapters. This will be because I want to add some bonding scenes instead of a montage like in the movie. Also, asked about the Rated M content by Jedipuff; the Rated M status is mostly because there will be a little bit of naughtiness after the curse is lifted. I don't really like the idea of furries so I would feel uncomfortable writing scenes while Suzaku is wolf-like in appearance. Also, forCrystalStarlight95, Rin is my adaptation of Suzaku's mother. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! If it doesn't spoil anything to the plot twists I'll be adding I'll be more than happy to answer! And now, the updated Narrator list! Until next chapter!

Narrator Could Be: Anya, Cecile, Cheese-Kun, Cornelia, Gino, Jeremiah, Kallen, Marianne, Nina, Rakshata, Rin (Because she _should have _been a character, hence I consider her an option), Rolo, and Shirley.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody.

Chapter Four: Drag, Drag! We're Putting You in a Nice Dress!

It had been three days since the incident with the wolves and Lelouch was getting rather bored. Suzaku spent most of his time locked up in isolation with no one but Cici coming or going. Aside from the few times Lelouch had managed to bribe the witch (with the promise of pizza) to convince the young prince to come out of the room so that he could clean the wound and make sure it wasn't getting infected. Right after that, however, the wolf man would drag himself back to his little hide away. Lelouch had already read through the Complete Works of William Shakespeare, which luck had given him, three times since after giving the other stitches. He had planned thirteen different ways to kill his father without being caught, seventy-two _more_ ways to kill him with the high possibility of getting found out, and figured out fifty-four ways to remove the dead body. The main point of this was that boredom was leading Lelouch to become morbid and he was bored with being morbid.

_Well that's a surprise; this __**is**__ Lelouch Lamperogue we're talking about._

"What the-? Why do I keep hearing voices?" Lelouch mumbled in slight annoyance, glancing up at the ceiling curiously. He then shook his head with a small sigh, snapping his book shut loudly. "I really must be going insane. If I don't find something at least decently interesting to do I might just go completely bonkers. And I can't let that happen until after I kill that moronic father of mine."

His door creaked open slowly and Yuki poked her head in, a curious pout on her lips. She smiled when she saw him sitting on his bed alone. "Lulu! Do you want to come play with Miss Milly and I?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure. It'll probably be more fun than sitting in here, rotting in my own indulgent and somewhat illogical thoughts," He said with a shrug, slipping off the bed and walking over. The little girl's brow creased as bemusement etched itself on her features.

"What does that mean?" She asked innocently. Lelouch chuckled, reached down, and lightly ruffled her hair. He had a weak spot for those cute little expression, given he'd been raised with Nunnally and Euphemia.

"It's basically just a long and fancy way of saying I was bored," He said calmly. Her mouth made a little 'O' shape and she nodded, a smile taking over again as she lead him to the nearby staircase. Lelouch wasn't a big fan of snooping around in another person's home, given his strong belief in the vampire principle, so he hadn't seen too much of the rest of the castle.

_But… Wait! Didn't he break the vampire principle by entering the house in the first chapter? Suzaku didn't__** say**__ he could come in!_

"Okay, please tell me your heard that!" Lelouch said to Yuki with a scowl. He glared up at the ceiling again, suspicion all over his face. The snowy white cat girl glanced up curiously then giggled lightly.

"You must be hearing the rats scurrying over the higher levels of the castle, is all," She mused happily. Lelouch blinked a few times, amethyst orbs glinting in interest.

"You mean there are actually rats in this place? I mean, sure, it's kind of beat up since the curse and all but I didn't think it was that bad," He said aloud, looking down at the ground in fear of a bug or rat darting past him. The little girl nodded eagerly and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Well, they like to be called mice but they're basically the same thing. Their names are Anya and Gino; they were the young master's best friends and loyal knights before the curse was placed on us. They spend most of their time in the higher up levels of the castle, watching out for angry mobs or anything like that," She explained calmly. This caused one black eyebrow to be raised in doubt.

"Do angry mobs come by here often?" He asked gently.

"About once a week. They never make it very far, though," She explained calmly. She pointed upward as she walked and talked. "You see, Anya and Gino stand on the roof of the castle if an angry mob comes and as soon as they see them they get too scared and run away. It's kind of funny, actually, because sometimes to people pee themselves! Normal humans are so silly!" Lelouch blinked and felt himself sweat drop at the little girl's words.

'_And I thought__** I**__ was morbid and evil,'_ He thought, impressed with the five-year-old's personality. He then tilted his head as he followed her. _'Wait… Has she been like this her __**whole life**__? That's kind of sad.'_ He thought as she stopped in front of a door. He watched as she opened the door and led him in.

Milly was seated on a plush bench with a sea foam green cushion over the wooden portion. It was stitched together, keeping the stuffing inside, with shimmering gold embroidery floss. She grinned impishly at Lelouch and he was somehow filled with dread upon the sight. "Excellent work catching our fly with your sweet as honey personality, Yuki!" She beamed eagerly. Lelouch flinched and looked back just as the humming little girl shut the door and slipped the latch to lock it in to place.

"Why did you lock the door, Yuki?" He asked calmly, stepping back as his nerves began to grind together. What were these two planning to do to him? They couldn't want to eat him; cats liked meat but of the fowl and fish variety while rabbits were herbivores. He feared, for a moment, that the two were going to violate his body, but quickly tossed that theory away as well. If this two were a danger to him surely Suzaku would have protected him from them… Right?

"Because that was what Milly told me to do after we got you in here. She said that you're going to be our Barbie doll!" She gushed excitedly. Lelouch felt his eye twitch and he turned to the bunny girl sitting there with a knowing grin on her lips.

"And Yuki's been so excited since I suggested it, too. You will play with us, right, Lelouch? You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings and dash away her hopes at having fun, would you?" She purred evilly. He shifted his gaze to Yuki, whose large onyx orbs were alive with fear, disappointment and just pure sorrow. Tears started pricking at her eyes while Lelouch debated on what was more important to him; his pride or making sure that Yuki was happy. "Well, Lelouch? What will it be?"

He released a defeated sigh and nodded mutely. Yuki squealed and ran over, hugging his legs tightly and giggling eagerly. "Oh, Lulu, you're the greatest! And don't worry; we'll make you look really, really pretty!" She gabbed on happily, looking up at him with her face filled with pure ecstasy. He forced a smile on his lips and gave her head a light pat, sending a vicious glare in the direction of the golden rabbit. She was grinning more akin to the Cheshire Cat, in his opinion.

"So what should we put him in first?" Milly hummed as she got up and headed over to a trunk in the corner of the room. Lelouch had been so preoccupied with the plans of the evil rabbit to take notice of what the room was like. It had multiple wigs on a vanity with make-up, a hair brush and several hair bobbles like hair ties, clips and barrettes. There was a screen in the other corner, clearly where someone could change costumes before primping their face and hair. The wall behind the bench was covered in various types of shoes that looked expensive. They were set in accordance of color, making a rainbow pattern from the top by the ceiling to the bottom by the carpet. The rabbit girl seemed to notice his analysis and smiled at him. "I had Cici alter her room with this magic so that it'd be better suited for my purposes."

"So you had her turn it into your dress-up room?" He asked bluntly, walking toward the shoes and examining a shoe in bright orange with a ridiculously high heel. He looked at the heel, wondering if it would work well at stabbing someone in the eye, before deciding that it would be a bad weapon because of how terribly impractical the heel and color were.

_So he won't use it because he doesn't like the color or style? I __**totally**__ called it! He's a __**flaming gay boy**__!_

Lelouch's head snapped up and he looked at the ceiling frantically, eyes going a little bit wild. "Okay, you two had to hear that! And I don't think that was your rat-friends; they wouldn't be able to hear and comment on my thoughts!" He snapped sharply, looking between the other two people in the room and the ceiling frantically.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything," Milly said with a carefree shrug. Yuki giggled lightly from her spot beside the other woman.

"Lulu's going crazy," She hummed musically. Lelouch sighed and hung his head again, feeling sorrow eating him up. He _knew_ heard someone talking just a moment ago! He also knew he wasn't crazy; as least he hadn't been _before_ he entered the castle. Maybe all the magical fumes from Cici's spells were getting to his head? He doubted it but accepted it as the only seemingly logical argument to defend his sanity.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand; what shall we make Lelouch wear first?" Milly asked, getting back on topic. She rummaged through the trunk, pulling out a pink feather boa with silver sparkles at the ends of the feathers. Lelouch felt his eye twitch at sight of the feathery abomination.

"Let's put him in something really pretty! With lace!" Yuki gasped happily, hopping up and down from her spot standing a few feet behind Milly. The other grinned and pulled out a purple gown with white lace around the edges of the skirt, sleeves and down the front where the buttons were most likely located. "Yeah! That would be perfect!"

Milly smirked at Lelouch, shoving the dress in to his arms. "Change behind the screen and then we'll take care of your hair and make-up! By the time we're done with you, you'll look absolutely fabulous!" She declared proudly, pointing toward the sky dramatically. Lelouch sighed and disappeared behind the screen, a little storm cloud grumbling over his head.

…

Suzaku sighed and looked over, eyes filled with sorrow, as Cici walked in calmly. She had a small grin on her face while carrying Arthur in her arms. Her hat was tilted a little to the right, he assumed because she'd been sitting in an awkward position and was too lazy to fix it up properly. "We've got something to show you downstairs. Come take a look," She said calmly.

"Why?" He asked with a heavy sigh, looking out the nearby window. He could see the snow, created around the castle by the witch currently hackling him, as if drifted to the ground. As a child he used to play in the snow with his father, before the other man was killed by a traitor to the throne. Suzaku was ten at the time and had decided that relationships were worth nothing. After all, he lost his beloved father; the world could be cruel and unrelenting.

"Because Milly and Yuki worked really hard to get Lelouch the way he is," She said calmly. She then faked a look of surprise. "Oh, my, did I just say that? I didn't mean to spoil so much of the surprise for you. Oh well." She shrugged casually, turning to leave. She smirked slightly when she heard Suzaku shift and begin following her out to the other room.

When they entered the sitting room Suzaku had to do a double check to make sure it was really Lelouch. The dress was long sleeved with slightly puffed up shoulders in a pale purple that complimented the pale boy's eyes, making them seem that much more of a deeper tint. There were gloves that fit his hand flawlessly, like a second skin. The dress was voluptuous, puffed out with the help of a petticoat, no doubt, and Suzaku could just faintly see the dark purple heels beneath the ruffles of the skirt of the dress. The dress was clearly meant for a girl with a less shapely form, which made it seem as if it was made for Lelouch. He either had a long ebony wig or hair extensions added on. There was a faint hint of lip gloss on his already pale pink lips and his cheeks were dusted with a natural blush. "Stop staring like that," He mumbled shyly, shifting and trying to make himself feel more comfortable.

"Well? What do you think?" Milly asked happily, walking over and catching hold of the darker haired male. She forced him to spin in a little circle on his heels while she grinned at Suzaku. "Doesn't he look adorable?"

"Doesn't he look like a princess?" Yuki asked from her spot a few feet back and to the opposite side of Lelouch. Suzaku blinked then chuckled lightly, watching as the pink turned red on the other male's face.

"He looks absolutely wonderful," He said happily. Yuki squealed in delight, beaming over at Milly, who was smirking victoriously. "You two did a fantastic job."

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Lelouch grumbled bitterly, looking away shyly and clenching his hands into fists at his side. He hated to admit it, but at least Suzaku seemed to be in a little bit of a better mood. If he had to sacrifice some of his dignity for that he could accept it.

But only because he owed Suzaku, for saving him from those wolves.

…

Mao swirled the contents of his mug, sinking deeper into his plush chair before the fire. Since Lelouch had rather bluntly rejected his marriage proposal he'd been there, staring at the fire. He simply sat, drank, watched. Aside from when he passed out from exhaustion, or when Tamaki forced him to eat a little, or when nature called, he was practically glued to that chair, sorrow ebbing off of him and filling the bar air with tension.

"What's wrong with him?" One guy asked Tamaki, who was sitting and sipping his beer quietly. He perked up and sighed, setting his glass down.

"He got rejected by the person he wanted to marry," He said calmly before picking his drink back up and taking another sip. He then wiped his mouth on his hand and stood, a fire brewing in his eyes abruptly. "But that doesn't mean he isn't the greatest still! Why, you just need to get Lelouch to see how truly great you are, Mao!" He declared as he ran over, a large grin on his lips.

"What are you talking about, you fool?" He asked vehemently, glaring at the other male harshly. He then sighed and took a quick swig of his drink. "What options do I have know? The only one deserving of my affection is Lelouch and he has rejected me!"

"All you have to do is take down the biggest, baddest monster in the entirety of the town! Drag that beast down and I know Lelouch will see how wonderful you really are!" He babbled on. Slowly the other blinked a few times then smirked devilishly.

"You mean the beast of Kururugi castle?" He asked as he slowly stood. His eyes sparked back to life at the thought of the kill. "Yes… We shall head out after the winter and kill that wild monster! We will kill him and free our home of his curse! He and his people will regret bringing their terrible curse upon us! And I will prove to Lelouch that no one else is deserving of him!" He declared bravely, his fist raised in the air. The hunters around him roared, clapped and cheered their agreement with his plans.

Tamaki smiled to himself, glad that he could be of assistance to his best friend.

End

Serious moment of plot development in this story? You crazies must be imagining things! Any who, hoped this chapter was worth the read. The next one will be an extreme fluffy special featuring Lelouch and Suzaku getting a little closer! Also, prize to everyone who can guess what song lyrics the title is a parody of! Until next time!

Narrator Could Be: Cecile, Cheese-Kun, Cornelia, Jeremiah, Kallen, Marianne, Nina, Rakshata, Rin (Because she _should have _been a character, hence I consider her an option), Rolo, and Shirley.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody.

Chapter Five: Are we Taking from _Snow White_ Now?

Lelouch yawned and stretched leisurely as he awoke one morning. It had been a week since his little dress-up game with Yuki and Milly. Suzaku seemed to be in higher spirits, given the fact he was leaving his little hideaway every so often to see how Lelouch was, what he was doing. Seeing that the other was clearly in good nature and health he'd then head off, claiming that there was business he needed to tend to. Last night, at dinner, Suzaku had told Lelouch to be awake bright and early, for he had a surprise in the works for him.

Lelouch glanced outside at the large plumes of snow on the outside. He blinked, then smiled when he saw Yuki running around in a neon pink coat with her father. Ohgi was wearing a large tan winter coat and wooden snow shoes as he walked through the field with his daughter close at hand. She would run ahead of him a few feet, then stop, look back, and rush back to his side. Even from his distance, Lelouch could see the sheer joy on the man's face as he watched his little girl run here and there. He sighed and turned away. He didn't have those kinds of memories; he'd been playing role of mother hen as long as he could remember.

He then turned his attention back to getting ready for whatever surprise Suzaku had in mind for him. He walked over to the wardrobe and shifted through, debating on what to wear. The clothes that had been put inside for him seemed less like they were for casual wear and more for basic dates or ritzy restaurants. He pulled out a long sleeved button-up, a sleeveless black vest, and a pair of regular black jeans. He quickly changed and then, after checking his appearance in the mirror hanging on the inside of the wardrobe, decided to add a little bit. He found a red ribbon, which Milly had tried to put in his hair the other evening, and slipped it under the collar of his shirt. He tied it off into a cute little bow and smiled, proud of his appearance.

_He's so gay. Like, seriously, he's so damn gay not even _I_ can think of anymore jokes to make about. He's not just gay, though; he's a complete metro!_

Lelouch decided to ignore the voice chiming out rude comments from the ceiling. After all, what good would that do him? Every time he asked anyone else if they heard them they'd suggest that it was Anya and Gino or laughed and said he was going bonkers. There was just no winning for our poor little ebony haired raven hero.

_More like heroin with the way he acts! I mean, really! He dresses in drag for the amusement of little girls' and looks pretty damn girly without it!_

"I can't hear you so I'm just going to hum and go about my day as close to usual as I can here now," Lelouch mused as he opened the door and headed out in to the hallway. He headed a little closer to the wing in which Suzaku was normally hiding out, peeking a little to see if he could catch sight of the wolf man. He didn't necessarily know what the surprise was or if it was even an appropriate time for Suzaku to reveal it to him, but it didn't hurt to check.

"What are you doing?" Suzaku's voice made Lelouch jump and yelp in a surprisingly girly fashion, clutching at his chest and whipping around lightening fast to see said wolf standing on the nearby top stair, an apple in one hand and a raised eyebrow. The other male sighed in relief upon sight of the other.

"Oh, it's just you, Suzaku," He said gently. He then glared at the other male, pointing at him with one index finger. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I thought someone had broken in or one of your servants went homicidal!" Suzaku merely watched him, surprised that Lelouch hadn't been startled upon the sight of him. Yes, the other had been here for a few days, but the two rarely spoke and he hadn't thought he'd be so well adjusted. Hell, sometimes even Suzaku was stunned when he saw his own reflection! And he'd been like this for a few years.

"Sorry. So, do you want to go outside and look around the property for a little bit before I reveal to you your surprise?" He asked politely. Lelouch made a little face, the idea of physical exercise in the icy snow unappealing, before he shrugged and nodded. He might as well since it would get him closer to his present from the wolf man.

"Sure; may as well. But if it gets too cold out there I'm going to shave you and turn the shavings into a fur coat with matching scarf and gloves," He stated calmly, brushing past Suzaku with a small smirk and beginning to slip down the stairs. Jade orbs watched the way the other's pants hugged his perk little butt. Oh, how he loved the view of that ass!

"Thanks for the warning," He said with a small laugh. He followed the other down and to the door. Lelouch slipped on a white coat that had been in his closet along with matching gloves and a black scarf. He smiled at the other and nodded, inclining his head toward the door. Taking the hint, the other walked over, chuckling, and held the door open for him. "Hear you are, Your Highness." He said teasingly.

"Why, thank you, servant," Lelouch retorted with a small smirk, a playful gleam in his dark violet orbs. He walked out, Suzaku shutting the door quietly after he slipped out. Lelouch took the steps calmly, smiling a bit when he heard the other scrambling to catch up with him. He glanced at the other sideways, who had a small scowl on his fur-covered face. "Yes, peasant?"

"Why do I have to be a servant? Couldn't you call me, I don't know, a knight or something?" He asked curiously. Lelouch tapped his chin thoughtfully, closing his eyes as he continued to walk. "Well… Okay. But only because you proved your strength against the wolves and your loyalty to me."

"Why thank you, Prince Lelouch," He chuckled lightly with a nod. The other chuckled as well and looked around, stopping dead in his tracks and blinking a few times. He pointed off to one side curiously, causing the other to look over and raise an eyebrow. "Are you really surprised that there's a tree in my yard unaffected by Cici's magic snow? I mean, really. She likes to mess with people."

"Yeah, but why do you think she picked an orange tree? I mean, I could understand if it was a plant that made one of the ingredients for her pizzas but I don't think I've ever seen her eat an orange," Lelouch pointed out calmly.

_I think all of you in the audience know where this is going, right? Right; it's kind of obvious since Thankless clearly couldn't think of anything better to introduce him with._

Suzaku blinked and looked up at the fat grey clouds floating over his castle and yard. "Did you just hear that voice, Lelouch? I'm not alone in this, right?" He asked in sheer bemusement.

"Just pretend you don't hear it, Suzaku," Lelouch sighed, "that's the only way I keep from going insane." He glanced over at the orange tree again before smiling a bit. "Let's go pick some oranges. I could probably prepare some kind of cake or dessert thing for later."

"But, voice from the sky," Suzaku whimpered, pointing upward with one finger. The ebony haired male chose to ignore this comment and walked toward the orange tree. He sighed, tail and ears drooping a little bit, before following after him calmly. He looked at them and smiled. "Oh, wow, a lot of these are actually really ripe!"

"Hello? Is someone there?" A voice asked hopefully. Lelouch and Suzaku both jumped before looking at each other in surprise. "Please, if you are there, please help me!" Lelouch shifted a few branches until he came upon an orange… with a face.

"What the…?" Lelouch whispered before plucking the fruit from the branch it was attached to and holding it in his hands, face up. He saw joy and relief filling the tallow-orange eyes staring back up at him from the peel, the small mouth twisted up in a grin.

"Thank you. Would you mind wrapping me in something? I've been freezing out here all day," He said gently. The pale male nodded, holding the fruit in one hand and removing his scarf with the other. He wrapped the fruit around it so that his eyes and mouth were the only things exposed. "Oh, thank you young man!"

"Wait… Is that you, Orange-Kun?" Suzaku yelped with laughter. He snickered before falling over on the ground, holding his sides and rolling in a terrible fit of giggles. "Now you're really Orange-Kun, aren't you?" He snorted out while Lelouch watched him as if he had suddenly caught rabies.

"My name is Jeremiah Gottwald, and I was an apprentice knight to Lord Tohdoh. I had come out here to gather some healthy fruit for young Master Kururugi when the witch placed her curse. I've been attached to this tree ever since," The orange, known as Jeremiah, explained calmly to the baffled Lelouch. The boy turned his attention from the laughing cursed prince to the talking produce item bundled in his scarf.

"You didn't think to come looking for him, Suzaku?" He asked, seeming surprised. The other snorted once more as he scrambled up after being addressed. He shook his fur coat, causing little thin bits of snow to flutter off of him.

"I actually didn't know that he went out here. I thought he went in to town and after the curse was placed on the castle he didn't want to return and be affected by it," He explained, straightening himself out while clearing his throat. Lelouch could tell by his stance that he was worried his previous behavior had left a bad impression on the young commoner.

"Well, from now on we'll make sure you're well taken care of and returned to the palace," Lelouch stated, looking back down at the fruit in his hands. He watched those eyes widen and fill with large tears. He blinked worriedly, his forehead creasing in concern. "What's wrong? Do you not want that?"

"You are being so kind to me, despite barely knowing me," He said with a small sniffle, blinking away his tears. His face became stern and serious suddenly. "I have decided that I shall take on the role of your knight! I shall protect you from any threat or foe!" The tone he used was so completely dedicated Lelouch couldn't help but smile a bit. Suzaku snorted in the corner at this brazen comment.

"How can you protect him from an enemy? You're an orange, Jeremiah! What will you do; squirt juice and pulp into someone's eye?" He asked bluntly, causing the orange to flinch and Lelouch to glare at him harshly. He flinched as well at the cold glint in those eyes.

"Need you be so cruel, Suzaku? He's been suffering out here in the cold for who knows how long and no one came to look for him! If I was in his situation I'd be just as grateful to whoever plucked me free of the tree," He said in a slightly agitated tone of voice.

"You are a wonderful, wonderful man, Lord Lelouch! I am so grateful to be able to serve you!" He cheered happily, eyes brimming with happy tears again. Lelouch smiled and nodded, turning and heading toward the house calmly, letting Suzaku follow after him with a small sigh.

"Did you still want me to show you your surprise?" Suzaku asked cautiously as he walked up beside the other male. Lelouch looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if he thought the other was a total moron. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, looking away. "Sorry; dumb question." Given what had happened how had he expected Lelouch to still want to see what Suzaku had in store?

"At least you recognize it. When we get inside I expect to see this little gift, especially since I woke up earlier than usual just to see it," He said calmly, eyes closed as he walked with the grace and dignity of an aristocrat. It made the young prince wonder if Lelouch really was the son of a lowly inventor living on the outskirts of town; that much class didn't normally just come to someone naturally.

_Maybe it came from his mother's side of the family? You still don't know what happened to his mother._

"That could make sense," Suzaku mumbled lightly, causing Lelouch to pause and raise an eyebrow at him curiously. He blinked then laughed quickly, waving his hands up in front of his face lightly. "Oh, nothing, nothing! Just thinking out loud; sorry!" He laughed lightly.

"He has always been a strange boy; even before the curse was laid upon the castle," Jeremiah chimed in calmly. Lelouch looked down at him and then back at Suzaku, who seemed to be gaping at the other male's words. He could almost tell the wolf man was blushing underneath all that chocolate colored fluff.

"I think that's a little bit ruder than what I said! He's implying that there's something wrong with me!" Suzaku huffed lightly as he and Lelouch walked up the stairs. He again held the door open for Lelouch, simply to get a quick view at that scrumptious little tushie. The paler male merely chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll consider it to be a balancing act; you said something mean to him and now he's said something mean to you," He said calmly before stepping aside, awaiting the other to return. He slipped off his coat and gloves, putting them on the coat rack, before removing the scarf around Jeremiah and calmly carrying him. "Since it's warm in here you won't be needing that scarf anymore."

"Thank you for considering my comfort, Lord Lelouch," Jeremiah said happily with a large smile. Lelouch smiled and nodded back before looking back over at Suzaku expectantly. The other tilted his head, implying to follow him, and began to ascend the stairs. Lelouch was right on his tail, still carrying the talking orange in his hands.

Suzaku lead him up the flight of stairs to the third floor of the castle, stopping in front of a large pair of double doors. They were a light brown hue with swirls carved in along the edges, making a wavy rectangular shape. The door knobs were circular orbs of a bronze tint. The wolf man indicated the knob with one hand, smiling and stepping aside. "Your surprise is right behind this door. Just go on in and take a look," He mused lightly.

Lelouch reached over, taking the knob in one hand and keeping his hold on Jeremiah in the other. He pushed it open and slowly walked in, eyes widening at the sight before him. The room was filled with thousands upon thousands of books on shelves that went all over every wall. There were three wooden tables, each with four chairs set at them, in the center. "Is this a library?" Lelouch asked, turning and looking at the grinning Suzaku standing in the doorway.

"It's the west wing library. I used to spend a lot of my time in here as a child," He explained, walking in and stroking the spines with his fur-covered fingers. He smiled a little wider at the fond memories that returned. "You can come in here and read these books whenever you'd like as often as you like. Just try not to fall asleep in here." He said jokingly. He blinked a bit when he saw the questioning look on the other's face.

"How did you know I like to read?" He asked curiously, walking over and examining the spine of a book. There was no label, which caught his attention, before looking back over at him again.

"Yuki mentioned you had a large, heavy book that you kept looking through," He said calmly. Lelouch chuckled and nodded, remembering that Yuki had tried to pick said book up. She had ended up losing her footing and falling on her rump, looking down at the book in sheer surprise. "I assumed that you might like reading if it was as big and heavy as she implied. And, thankfully enough, it looked like I was right."

"Good. For a minute I was worried that you were watching me at night or something creepy like that," Lelouch hummed with a smile, turning his attention back to the books in front of him. Suzaku madea small face before releasing a nervous laugh with a matching smile.

"Yeah, that'd be totally weird," He laughed lightly, looking to the side nervously. He was grateful that Lelouch's attention was still focused on the tons of books than on him.

_Creeper._

"You heard that, right?" Suzaku asked, jolting up and looking at the roofing above them and then at Lelouch. The other male just continued looking through the spines and covers, speaking softly with Jeremiah. Suzaku sighed, remember what Lelouch had said about ignoring it, and decided that after the curse was lifted he was going to take Lelouch, his servants, his things, and get the hell out.

This place was just too freaky for him to be comfortable.

End

A little bit of fluff and comedy this chapter, which will be continued on in the next chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll give you all some more chapters to be happy with! Until then! And one more thing, on my profile is a new poll that you all need to vote on! Please and thanks~!

Narrator Could Be: Cecile, Cheese-Kun, Cornelia, Kallen, Marianne, Nina, Rakshata, Rin (Because she _should have _been a character, hence I consider her an option), Rolo, and Shirley.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody.

Chapter Six: Snowball Versus Furball

Lelouch was awoken by Yuki running into his room and beating a large metal pot with a wooden spoon; the loud clanging noise alerting Lelouch from his dream world of slaying his father and the pompous town hunter Mao in one fell swoop. "What is it, Yuki?" He asked after regaining his composure and returning his heart beat to normal. The little girl giggled and it was now he noticed she was clad in all her outside winter wear.

"I came to get you so that we could go play outside in the snow! We can see if Suzaku wants to come and play with us as well!" She gushed eagerly, placing the pot atop her head and pointing to the ceiling with her wooden spoon dramatically, as if it was a sword. Lelouch blinked and then chuckled, shaking his head at this little display. "Don't you think it'd be more fun that way, Lulu? We could be on a team against him since… Well, he's kinda a lot bigger than either one of us!" She said, extending her arms as far as they'd go into the open space around her and flailing them about to signify what she interpreted to be the wolf princes' girth.

"Well, we could certainly give it a shot. I'm not too sure it'll work but it's worth a shot. Suzaku has seemed to be a little less reserved lately," He agreed while slipping out of the bed and stretching. Ever since the outing in which they'd found Jeremiah, who was currently sleeping in a nest made of a rolled up blanket on the ebony haired male's nightstand, Suzaku spent more time walking around the castle, which seemed to make the servants feel a little more cheerful as well. Milly had often times looked at the more perky prince and then flashed Lelouch a look that he could only describe as grateful. He didn't, however, understand why she looked at him like that.

"It's because of you," Yuki said happily. He blinked and looked at her curiously, tilting his head slightly. She smiled and giggled lightly. "Ever since you showed up Suzaku's been feeling a lot more cheerful. Something about being around you makes him feel less hopeless about being cursed to look like a giant wolfy-thingie."

"I highly doubt it's because of me," Lelouch said quickly before heading over to the wardrobe and pulling out some clothes for the day. He tossed them on the bed then glanced over at Yuki. "Will you go wait downstairs for me? I need to get changed before we go outside to play." He said gently with a smile. The little girl nodded and giggled, darting out and shutting the door quietly behind her. After a moment Lelouch heard the pot fall, making a loud clattering noise as it rolled down the stairs, while Yuki yelped and chased after it. He chuckled lightly and shook his head at the noise outside of him.

Yuki perked up after grabbing the pot, peeking up to see Suzaku walking out from the shadows of the East Wing. Her eyes twinkled brightly as she darted over, pot on her head and spoon in hand. "Young Master, you should come play outside with Lulu and I!" She declared, jumping off the staircase onto the floor in front of him, hand on her hip and cooking utensil pointed at him. He blinked a few times, shifting the large cape he covered his body with.

"I need to tend to the business of the castle, making sure things are tidied up and such. This place has begun to fall apart and I want to get it put back together," He said peacefully, moving to walk past the little girl. She blinked and then smiled at him.

"You want things to look nice since Lulu is here, right?" She asked cheerfully. He paused and looked back at her. She had shifted and was now rolling back on the heels of her feet, one hand by her side holding the spoon and the other pushing the pot up so that it was out of the way of her face. Her eyes were filled with joy and knowing, a bizarre mix in the eyes of a child. "You're falling in love with him the longer you spend time with him and you want things nice to see him smile, right? Then take this time to play outside with us and see more of him."

"I guess you have a point… I'll come out after I make sure things in here are all set and in motion," He said calmly before turning and walking away. Yuki squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. Suzaku smiled to himself before walking toward the once grand ballroom. The room was now a dreary locale with dark curtains drawn shut tight to keep the sun out, dust was now coating the once polished tile floors and spiders made their webbed homes in every nook and cranny they could find. "Milly, are you in here?" He called calmly.

"Boo!" The rabbit girl jumped out from behind one of the black curtains and giggled lightly. Suzaku remained unfazed, having already assumed the woman would try to pull something like this. "So what exactly did you need from me, boss?" She asked with a hum and smile.

"I want you to take charge of getting this place back to how it should be. Since you're the interior designer for the castle I figured you'd be better at getting it done than I could," He said calmly. He looked around and wondered if this room really could be returned to the beautiful room for celebrations that it had once been. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course! Now you go relax and have some fun with Lelouch and Yuki!" She giggled happily, shooing him away with her hands. He blinked then raised an eyebrow at her, to which she giggled again and put a furred finger to her cheek. "You should know better than anyone that I have a knack for eavesdropping. The staircase isn't too far away from the door to this room, and I do have more sensitive hearing thanks to my happy, floppy bunny ears."

"Of course, I should have expected that from you," He said with a small shake of his head. He then perked up and looked at her with a small smile. "Also, call Gino and Anya down to help. I want all of the staff here helping put the castle back into tip-top shape."

"But what about their job? Don't they need to watch for an angry mob?" She asked worriedly. Suzaku merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Milly, angry mobs don't try approaching castles until nightfall because they always have to bring torches with them. If there's sunlight than their torches carry no real purpose, do they?" He asked with a small chuckle. The other blinked, raising one brow while concern filled her stormy grey eyes.

_Well, I think we all know what's going to happen now! The castle will be attacked by an angry mob!_

"Milly, please tell me you heard that," Suzaku sighed, shifting his attention back up toward the ceiling. He was greeted by a shrug from the young woman. He sighed and shook his head. "I guess I'll just have to ignore it like Lelouch suggested I do in the beginning. Well, I leave the rest to you. Do whatever you think is best to get the job done. Good luck." He said with a brief wave back at her, heading out. An evil little grin turned up on the young woman's face at the order she'd just been given; she could practically feel the power coursing through her veins!

…

Suzaku looked around at the snowy fields of the castle yard curiously, looking for Lelouch and Yuki. He knew they were already outside for he had heard them heading out the door. He stepped a little farther out into the open, looking for any sign of them. He knew they hadn't been attacked by a wild animal; he would have caught scent of blood or foreign animal essence. Suddenly a fluffy ball of snow whapped into the back of his head, making him jolt up with a small snarl. He looked around, trying to find out sight of the attacker, but found nothing. He reached down slowly, eyes watching the area cautiously, while he made a small ball of his own. He was hit again across the side of the face from the opposite direction of where he'd been looking. His head jerked and he heard a little child-like giggle. "So you're teaming up against me, eh? That's not very fair," He said with a smirk. He slowly approached where the newest ball had come from slowly, peeking behind a tree and finding Yuki squatting on the ground, mouth covered with her hands while she tried to hold back giggles and eyes shut in glee.

"Lulu is a genius! Suzaku looks so funny when he's angry!" She giggled happily before perking up and looking up just in time for Suzaku to drop the snow ball on her head. She gasped and quickly shook her head, sending little snowflakes everywhere, before jumping to her feet and darting off. "I've been found, General! Look out!" She called loudly, Suzaku scooping up more snow and pursuing her.

Lelouch peeked out from behind a tree, watching Yuki dart in a zigzag pattern from the young prince. He reached into the pot, which Yuki had given him, and pulled out a prepared snowball. He sat up a bit and sent it flying, luckily hitting Suzaku square in the face and making him skid to a stop. Yuki looked back at Suzaku and giggled before ducking into the trees a few feet away from Lelouch, crawling over out of view. "It was a good try on your part, Private," He whispered while handing her a snowball, watching as their enemy wiped snow from his face and looked around for them with a small scowl.

"Thanks, General," She whispered back with a little smile. She closed one eyes, stuck out her tongue, and prepared to fire. She tossed it and just barely missed Suzaku. She winced as he turned his head over and smirked. "Oh no! What do we do?" She asked in a hushed but very frantic tone of voice.

"Separate and run. I'll try to get him to follow after me while you find a new hideout and plan out our next attack. I'll come find you afterwards," He whispered before crawling out and darting out into Suzaku's sight. The other smirked and started toward him while Lelouch darted off to the left.

"I'm not letting you get away from me this time, Lelouch!" Suzaku laughed, continuing to carry the large clump of snow as he went after the other. Lelouch merely smirked and kept it up, trying not to get to tired. He had never had very good stamina but he just hoped it'd last long enough this time for him to get away.

He skidded to a stop and turned, just in time to shove the pot-full of wadded up snow right into Suzaku's face. He pulled it back and howled with laughter at the sight of the large white mountain now resting on the wolf man's head. Only Suzaku's eyes were visible from the snow. He giggled and watched as one emerald eye began to twitch while he dropped the armful of snow he'd been carrying. "You look like you have critical dandruff!" Lelouch laughed happily, grabbing at his sides and falling on to his rear. Suzaku smiled lightly; if humiliating himself made Lelouch laugh like that he decided that it wasn't so bad.

…

Mao smirked as he popped the bullets into his gun. Tamaki was darting here and there, grabbing his knives and bags. "Are you really going to go take down the prince of the beasts in the haunted castle?" He asked curiously, pausing in his tasks to eye the other male curiously. Mao chuckled lightly and rose from his seat, snapping the bullet compartment of his gun back in to place and tossing it over his shoulder. He slipped the gun on to the strap he usually wore across his chest so he didn't have to carry it the whole time.

"But of course. I'll lead the villagers up to the castle and bring back that beast's head," He laughed happily. He walked over, making sure that Tamaki had thrown all of his things in it, before shoving the large heavy bag right into the other male's chest. He let out a puff of wind and grabbed at the bag frantically to make sure it didn't fall over. "After that we'll go and get Lelouch. He needs to be there for my moment of victory."

"You know, now that you mention it," Tamaki began to say as they walked out, "Lelouch hasn't been into town recently, has he. In fact, he hasn't come into town in about two months. Do you think something may have happened to him?" Mao scoffed lightly at this as he walked out of his hunting gear cabin and mounted his horse. His assistant was close behind him.

"Of course not. He's just trying to play hard to get, trying to make me want him even more," He said with a small smirk. He pulled the reins and set his horse to a casual trot. "You see, Lelouch was unimpressed by the things I've killed so far. That simply means that I need to do something much more impressive. Now, let's focus on the task at hand." He said calmly, heading toward the town. Tamaki nodded quietly and followed like the loyal little servant he was.

…

Milly smiled proudly as she looked around the ball room. She'd replaced the drab, black curtains with ones that were a deep crimson hue with golden hooks keeping them out of the way of the windows, permitting a beautiful view of various angles of the area surrounding the castle. The floors and ceilings had been cleared of any dust or cobwebs, spiders had been killed, and the floors had been polished again. The long buffet tables pressed against either wall had been tidied up and given clean, white tablecloths. "Tell Rivalz to get some food ready, tell the musicians to dust off their instruments and tell everyone that tonight they'd better dress up! Tonight we're all going to relax and hold a party in honor of a hard day's work!" She declared proudly, grinned brightly as a few other servants began to light the multiple candles in the room.

"But, Milly," A young orange squirrel girl called Shirley asked slowly, "don't we need to have the permission of Master Suzaku to do that?"

"Oh, Shirley, Suzaku told me I was in charge for the day!" She beamed then paused. She gasped loudly, eyes wide with horror. "Oh, no, Suzaku! If he doesn't clean up he'll look absolutely terrible at the ball! I simply can't have that happen!" She said sternly, tapping her hand. She then grinned and clapped her hands loudly. "Gino! Rolo! I have a mission for you!" She declared proudly.

The two darted over. One was a golden furred mouse boy with vivid and cheerful cobalt spheres. He was wearing a white and gold knight-like uniform with a long blue cape that made his eyes seem that much brighter. The other, a grey chipmunk boy, was wearing a matching outfit only his cape was a storm-cloud grey hue. "Yes, Milly?" Rolo asked in a calm, casual tone, his light purple eyes calm and collected like usual.

"You two are going to help Suzaku get ready for the party, okay?" She asked with a smile. She held one of her paws, ticking off her requirements on her appendages. "That means get him bathed, brushed, give his fur a little trim here and there, and her him put into something a little more prince-like than his current wardrobe. Understand?"

"Sure! We'll have no trouble handling it! Leave it to us!" Gino declared happily, tossing an arm over the other male's shoulders and pulling him in close, grinning at the blonde rabbit. The grey rodent twitched a bit and then sighed lightly, looking up at the young woman.

"Why do we have to do it?" He asked calmly. Milly fixed him with a scornful look, making him flinch backward a little bit in fear. Rolo was not easily intimidated by anything but Milly Ashford was a horrifying beast, the likes of which he had never thought he'd have to face. "Sorry, stupid question."

She smiled appraisingly at him, clearly pleased by his new submission to her."You two go make sure Suzaku gets ready while Shirley, Nina and I take care of Lelouch," She mused happily, resting one hand on the squirrel girl's shoulder. She smiled at her happily. "Shirley, go get Nina and wait for me in the dress-up room I had Cici prepare for me. I'll go collect Lelouch. You two boys go get Suzaku and head to what I said." She said happily before releasing the other's shoulder. She nodded and darted off quickly to do as she was told. A sharp glance from Milly set Gino to giggling and Rolo to flinching and taking a cautious step back.

Rolo and Gino did the same, one trembling with excitement and the other trembling with fear for what would happen if they were not successful.

End

I think this is the first time I've had Rolo portrayed in this light… The only other fics he was in he was on the side of the antagonists until he either died or just didn't make an actual appearance. So I kind of like getting to use him… Even though I did just take out three more options for narrator in one swoop. Well, see you next time and keep guessing in your reviews! And don't forget to check out what I've got posted on my profile for all of you after you give me your feedback!

Narrator Could Be: Cecile, Cheese-Kun, Cornelia, Kallen, Marianne, Rakshata, and Rin (Because she _should have _been a character, hence I consider her an option).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody. Also, I would like to thank merueru for something you said a while back; it gave me the idea of including one musical number in this fic for the epic lolz it would produce.

Chapter Seven: Mobs and Balls… Because that Doesn't Sound Weird

Milly giggled happily as she gave Lelouch a once over. They'd put him back in that terrible abomination made of lacy and silky feeling fabric they called a ball gown. Despite how the dress and wig looked rather fetching on him, he could help but feel that his dignity as a member of the male gender took a blow… Well, okay; it took a couple blows at being reminded of just how damn tasteful he looked in a dress. He let out a low groan as Milly fashioned two white bows on both sides of his head to give his appearance an even frillier add on. "I feel so humiliated right now," He mumbled, fending off a small headache.

_Considering you __**agreed **__to do this not too long ago, I don't think you should be complaining, pretty boy. I mean, you were in drag in like, what, chapter four or something? It's time you just face it, kid; you don't __**have**__ any male ego left to take a blow from this._

He let out an annoyed sigh as he tried to block out the voice from the ceiling that seemed obsessed with messing with his head. It caused the little headache to grow and become that much more menacing. What he wouldn't give to have a bottle of aspirin… Or a big rock. A big rock, hitting his head at just the right angle, would leave him out cold and without any recollection of what he was going through without completely killing him. "I still owe my father a little revenge, after all. Can't go dying until after I take care of that," He mused aloud.

_But if you hit your head so that you couldn't remember anything wouldn't that mean you wouldn't be able to remember that you need to get revenge on your father?_

"That does it!" Lelouch snapped angrily, standing as Shirley darted over with a make-up bag in hand. She jumped back and yelped lightly in surprise while Nina, the green turtle girl that had come with them, flinched back, her head disappearing a little bit into her shell. "I know I'm not the only one hearing that annoying, bitchy voice talking from the ceiling! You guys have to be hearing to too, right?" He declared, looking between the three women and ceiling frantically. Nina, being of a weak constitution, screamed and ran off with her head in her shell and her arms flailing in the air.

"Lelouch, calm down," Milly said, walking over gracefully and pushing his shoulders lightly. She forced him to sit on the plush bench of the dressing room. "Just sit down and pretend you don't hear the voices, okay? We're just going to give you a little splash of make-up and then you'll be set to go, okay?" She asked delicately, watching as slowly the young man began to relax. He nodded mutely, scowling a little bit. Her smile turned up to a degree so warm it could probably cause sunburn. "Excellent! Shirley has your make-up covered so I'm going to go see how Suzaku's progressing."

"Wait; you're going to be forcing _Suzaku_ in to something all ruffled and prince-like in style?" Lelouch asked in shock. The young rabbit girl released a little giggled and nodded, ears perking up merrily. A smirk came to the male's pale lips, a spark lighting up his violet orbs. "Oh, now _that_ I have to see! Maybe this whole wearing a dress thing will be worth it."

_Yes, but you do realize that __**you'll **__be the __**only guy**__ in __**drag**__, right? Suzaku will be wearing prince-like attire but __**you're **__still going to be the one stuck in a dress with make-up slapped on his face._

Lelouch's eye began to twitch and he clenched then unclenched his hand. "Have fun~!" Milly giggled before heading out, heading to the staircase. She looked up at the ceiling with a small pout as she headed up the stairs. "You need to stop doing that, you know! If you don't, Thankless might do something really bad to you! You've been causing way too much damage to the fourth wall with all your snide little comments!"

_Yeah… About that… 'reallgoingtobeinmajortrouble._

Milly raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that a little slower so that I can be sure I heard you correctly?" She asked calmly.

_I kind of accidently broke the wall so we're all going to be in major trouble!_

"Oh man! That's going to take away from the budget!" Milly sighed heavily, stopping on the stairs. She shook her head and glared up at the ceiling angrily. "Do you know what this means?"

_Um… I don't really think I want to…_

"Thankless won't have any money left to upgrade her insurance! Which means that she isn't safe from-"

_Oh, please, Milly, __**don't say it**__! If there is __**anything **__sacred and holy __**left **__in this world you __**will not say it**__!_

"-plot-progressing musical numbers! And if she isn't safe from them than neither are we! You've really opened the can of worms now! I hope you're proud of yourself!" She yelped just as a loud roar filled her ears. She jolted up just in time to see Gino and Rolo rushing toward her, both looking like they had seen a ghost. "What's wrong with you two?" She asked casually, regaining her composure well. She, unlike some people, was great at handling stressful situations and bad news.

"Suzaku wasn't too keen on the idea of dressing and everything so we strapped him down," Rolo panted, resting his little paws on his knees as he tried to get his heart back to a normal beat.

"We got him all set for the party but after we got him fixed up we had to unstrap him. And he wasn't too happy about any of it," Gino added on as he leaned against the beam of the stairs, one hand on his heart and the other wrapped around his midriff. Another roar of rage tore through the air and the two men both flinched, their eyes widening and their bodies going rigid. "So, since we're done with that, we're going to… uh… go and chill with everyone else in the ballroom! See you later!" Gino laughed nervously, grabbing the smaller boy's arm and running off. She watched them go and chuckled lightly as their large and in charge leader walked out, dressed in his white, red and gold prince outfit.

"What the hell is going on, Milly? Why'd you make those two dress me up like this?" He snapped angrily, clenching his fists tightly. The blonde rabbit merely giggled and rested a hand on his shoulder, leading him down the stairs and forcing him to walk with her.

"We're going to have a fun little party. I got Lelouch all dolled up and everything, just for you. Now you're going to dance, drink, and be merry or I'll shove my stylish blue high-heels up your ass; pointed heel first. Okay?" She asked with a luminous little smile in place. Suzaku flinched and sweat-dropped a bit, knowing all too well that there was some merit to her threat, and nodded quickly. Her smiled brightened enough to power the sun for the next hundreds of years. "Excellent! Now get in there and have a good time with Lelouch!" She beamed before shoving him rather into the ballroom, dusting off her hands after shutting the door behind the young prince.

Suzaku growled a bit, glaring over his shoulder at the door, before he heard someone approach and clear their throat. Before him stood Lelouch, clad in that familiar dress from the other day, with matching heels and a long black wig. "So… Do I look ridiculous or what?" He laughed lightly, holding up the skirt and doing a quick spin to show off how the dress trailed and surrounded him.

_Wow… Is it just me or does that kid get more flamboyant and metro-sexual __**every chapter**__? I'm being serious here! Every chapter it seems like his dick is slowly turning in on itself to form a __**vagina**__! You hear me, you gay boys? __**A VAGINA**__!_

Suzaku ignored the voice and awarded the ebony haired male with a small smile. "I think you actually look kinda cute in that outfit," He said politely. He then swallowed hard and offered his hand to the other. "Would you like to dance? The music seems to be a nice tempo right now."

"Sure," Lelouch smiled lightly and took his hand, allowing the other to lead him to the dance floor. They slipped in with the other pairs and began slowly gliding across the floor here and there. Off to the side, Anya stood with a talking orange resting in her hands.

"It appears they're beginning to fall in love. This is very interesting," She said in her usual tone of monotony. The small fruit let out a noise of agreement before turning himself in her hands and looking outside.

"Lady Anya, do you see what I see?" He asked worriedly. She followed his gaze and could see a large cluster of orange light leaving the village and heading off to the left. "Do you think they're coming to attack the castle?" He asked with clear concern.

"No, the angle they're walking at isn't right; if they were coming here than they'd just head up straight toward us. They're walking away to the side," She said before turning her attention back to the dancers. She tried to relax and leaned back, deciding to stay close to the windows and watch out in case the mob did change directions.

…

Mao smirked as he rode his horse, leading the angry mob to the Lamperogue home. He was going to gather Lelouch and take him with, show him what an impressive hunter he was, and then… Well, then he was going to get in Lelouch's tight little pants. The thought of getting a little hot nookie from that being of perfection was keeping Mao's blood pumping in excitement. Nunnally poked her head out and looked through the window, seeing the mob approaching. "Oh, Father, what have you done now?" She asked worriedly, ducking back into the house.

"What is the meaning of this?" Charles asked nervously as he walked out. Euphemia and Nunnally perched themselves in the doorway, watching their father worriedly. Mao trotted over, sitting up straighter on his horse to put on a more regal air.

"I am here for Lelouch. I am going to kill that dastardly beast living in that castle and I want him to be there to realize just how wonderful I really am," He said with a proud smirk on his lips. Charles blinked and swallowed nervously, tugging at the collar of his shirt and glancing back with a small grimace at his daughters. He had told them that he had never occurred Lelouch or Zero on his way home and feared that they had fallen down a cliff. Now Charles could either continue with his lying or he could fess up to what was going on. "Now bring him out so that we may get to work."

"I… I can't bring him out here. He was captured by that very same beast!" He declared quickly, making up another story to avoid trouble. He glanced back when he heard his two little girl's gasp in shock at his words. "I'm sorry girls, but I didn't want to tell you the truth. I feared it would be too painful for you!" He said quickly.

Mao growled lowly and clenched his fists tightly. How dare that beast capture what was Mao's by divine right? He growled lowly, feeling a strange feeling bubbling up in his chest. He turned his horse and faced his crowd. "So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!" He bellowed loudly, yanking on the reins a little bit and making his horse buck upward. He felt his voice shift and he began to sing to the crowd.

_Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows,  
_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride.  
Say a prayer, then we're there,  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside.  
_

_It's a beast! He's got fangs,  
Razor sharp ones!  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast!  
Hear him roar! See him foam!  
_

_But we're not coming home 'til he's dead-  
Good and dead!  
Kill the Beast!_

The mob nodded their heads and looked at each other with large goofy grins in place. This was kinda cool! They'd never heard Mao sing but he was surprisingly good and it made them want to join in. "Light your torch! Mount your horse!" They joined in.

_Milly wasn't kidding… Oh, God, what have I done?_

Mao smirked, not hearing the voice of their narrator. "Screw your courage to the sticking place!" He declared to the turn of the song.

"We're counting on Maoston to lead the way!" The mob cheered on. The women who had followed to see the angry mob of testosterone-filled men even gave in to the urge to sing!

_Through a mist, through a wood  
Where within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day!_

The mob men grinned at their women before joining in with more to the song on their part.

_It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased.  
Sally forth! Tally ho!  
_

_Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!  
We don't like  
What we don't understand.  
In fact it scares us.  
_

_And this monster is mysterious at least.  
Bring your guns!  
Bring your knives!  
Save your children and your wives  
_

_We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Beast!_

Mao turned his horse and began the trip up toward the castle with a devious grin on his lips. He hit his horse's sides and it began a brisk trot toward the castle, the mob following close behind while the women watched them disappear. Mao lifted his gun into the air to make his announcement. "Cut down a tree, and make it a big one! Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!" He declared as the mob quickly set to accomplishing the task. He smirked in the light of the torches as he watched them work.

…

Meanwhile Anya, Jeremiah and Gino had seen the shift and rushed off to the roof. "It's an angry mob. What should we do?" Anya asked calmly while setting down her pair of binoculars and looking at her blonde mousy partner. The other shrugged calmly.

"We should just head back down to the party. You know angry mobs don't normally make it very far since they get scared way too easily," Gino laughed happily with a cheeky grin. He turned to leave when the little orange, which was resting on the windowsill, cleared his throat and earned their attention.

"My friends, they will make it to the castle. They have something that none of the other mobs had on their side," He said dramatically, glaring at the coming lights.

Gino's sapphire orbs widened in fear as he walked back over, leaning on the arm of his chair. "You don't mean that…" He asked with a shaking voice. Jeremiah turned to face them with a concerned scowl.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. They have plot progression on their side,"

End

Ah~! How I love the humor of this story and getting to torment Suzaku, Lelouch and the rest of the cast. The lyrics were what I found online with the exception of a few edits I had to make to keep the names the same. So we're almost at the bottom of the barrel but your loyalty shall be rewarded soon my friends! I promise!

Narrator Could Be: Cecile, Cheese-Kun, Cornelia, Kallen, Marianne, Rakshata, and Rin (Because she _should have _been a character, hence I consider her an option).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody.

Chapter Eight: And That's Why Most Countries Use Physical Violence Instead of Talking Things Out

Lelouch perked up slightly when his ears caught on to something he completely loathed; coordinated song and dance. He flinched lightly and darted over to the nearest window, Suzaku close at his heels. They stared with wide eyes as they watched the angry mob, lead by one silver haired Chinese man, approached the castle. "What the-? For the love of-! I really need to go kill him? I mean, really?" Lelouch snapped angrily, yanking off his wig and throwing to the ground angrily. He then grabbed up the skirt of his dress and headed toward the door, releasing a slew of swears. Suzaku watched him go with a bemused expression while Milly twirled her way over to him. She draped one arm over his shoulders and grinned cheekily at him.

"That Lelouch sure is a little firecracker. That's fantastic; he's totally your type," She giggled happily, flashing him a large happy grin. Suzaku smiled a little bit in response.

"I guess you're right. He really does have a special spark that I just can't help but like," He mused happily before heading off, heading up to watch after Lelouch and make sure he was safe. Milly smirked and looked up at the ceiling.

"I told you that Suzaku was going to like having a spicy little boyfriend. Lelouch is perfect! Even if he does like to dress in drag; he'll still put Suzaku in his place if he acts up," She said in her usual perky tone. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "So you have to pay me soon! I won the bet!"

_Fine, fine! I still say that Lelouch's penis is turning into a vagina. No normal guy, gay or not, would want to be dolled up like a girl all the time or would look as good as he does. And you can't argue that with me!_

"Actually, haven't you even seen that show RuPaul's Drag Race? Some of the guys on that show look absolutely gorgeous dressed as girls. And they look so natural in it themselves!" She cheered musically before heading to look out the window. She sucked in a slight breath. "Well that mob is getting pretty close to the castle. And are they… Singing in perfect unison? So my theory was correct; Thankless can't pay for shit."

_Yeah. I really wish you'd warned me ahead of time, though; if I'd known what was going to happen if I kept nudging at the fourth wall I would have stopped a lot earlier on. It's completely horrendous and I think Lelouch is going to have to kill Mao now._

"Are you kidding me?" Milly laughed lightly. She shook her head and looked up at the roof with a small sneer in place. "Lelouch is like a kitten that thinks it's a lion! His eyes portray a fierce bravado that his actual body and physical prowess simply cannot back-up! Mao could crush him like a bug; Suzaku would rip his head off if he so much as laid a finger on his little sex kitten."

_I guess you have a point there. I just hope that Suzaku's keeping a close eye on him; Mao's kind of a freak, after all._

"True that," The blonde mumbled before yawning, stretching, and grinning. She looked around at her fellow servants, who all stared at her strangely. "Let's keep partying people! The night is still young!" She cheered, throwing a fist in the air and winking happily. As their leader suggested, the animals resumed their festivities, not minding what was going on outside.

…

Lelouch growled lowly as he marched down toward the approaching mob, heels making it hard to move. "Note to self; kill Milly for shoving me into a pair of bloody heels! I don't care if they match the outfit or not! They're impossible to walk in when you have a purpose to fulfill!" He snarled lowly to himself.

_You'd think the dress would be more of a nuisance to move in than the heels. I mean, it has way more volume than a pair of pants or a regular young girl's dress, like the stuff they put innocent girls or milk maids in to._

"Actually, these things are pretty easy to move in. You'd be surprised; as long as you're wearing the right size for your body type you'll be completely fine," Lelouch said calmly as he walked. He paused for a moment and glanced up at the sky. "Didn't I tell you to get lost? I thought the whole ignoring you thing would make you get lost."

_Well, if I don't bug you at least once a chapter I don't get paid. After all, there are quite a few people who pay good money to see me harass the shit out of you and drive you up the walls._

"Well that makes sense, I guess," He mumbled before resuming his march. Lelouch had come to the conclusion that since there was no way getting around that strange presence hovering above, commenting on everything he did, he might as well give a shot at being pleasant with them. He perked up as he reached the top of a small slope and peered down to see the mob. They paused and looked at him as he dropped the skirt, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared down at them. "Mao, what the hell are you trying to do now? Compensate for your lack of a dick?" He asked with a small sigh.

The Chinese man blinked a few times, the brash comment going completely unnoticed. "Lelouch? Is that you?" He asked with a small gasp, hopping off of his horse and walking over. Lelouch kept the scowl on his features, amethyst orbs almost seeming black by the light of the mob torches. "It is you! What have they done to you? You look- Well, actually, you look pretty good. This dress compliments your figure quite nicely, surprisingly enough."

"Thanks," He said in response, "but why are you here? I mean, seriously, did you come here to attack the castle? That's kind of rude, don't you think?" He asked bluntly.

"How so?" Mao asked with a raised eyebrow, his own hands coming to cross over his chest. The townspeople behind him let out cheers and stomped their feet in agreement.

"Well, for one, we're having a big party up there. You'd totally be ruining the mood if you just stormed up in there with the aim to murder every single man, woman and child there. That seems pretty insensitive and rude in my opinion," He explained calmly, fixing one of the white gloves he was wearing in the process of speaking so that it wasn't slipping off like it had been.

"Well he does have a point there," Agreed Tamaki from a few feet behind Mao. The other villagers began muttering and agreeing softly, nodding their heads.

"Well, okay, I'll give you that but what do they expect? They're the ones who have turned into monsters!" Mao declared with a look back at the crowd.

"Mao's right! Mao's totally got you there!"

"Yeah! They're the monsters; it's their fault!"

"Hmm," Lelouch mused. He rolled his eyes calmly at the antics of the group. He had always known the mob was a bunch of shameless followers but he hadn't thought it was this bad. "So it's their fault that an evil witch was bored and decided to place a hex upon their castle, turning them into half human, half animal hybrids?" The crowd fell silent and even Mao seemed a little struck with this remark. He took this chance to lay another blow into them. "And on top of that, the one you call The Beast, Suzaku Kururugi? Yeah, isn't he technically the king of this forest and the entire village? So shouldn't you kind of be against the thought of killing your king, especially considering he's the only remaining member of his family and has produced no heir yet?"

"Oh, that's right; his father was killed by a rival country spy,"

"But what happened to his mother? Isn't she still alive?"

"No, I think she died of illness during the war,"

"No, that's not right, Frank! She died in that flood!"

"Oh, right! My bad! Gee, thanks for that Larry,"

"Any time, bud,"

"See what I mean? It seems kind of counter-productive to the economic, social and legal safety of the village. Other countries stay away from our town since the cursed castle looms over it, hence scaring them off from taking over and waging war. The cursed castle also causes great stories to amuse not only the children, but foreigner's you meet when you go to other markets to sell your goods, causing them to be more interested in the items you bring with you. Not only that, but if you did kill Suzaku, other countries would want to take control of the land to expand their kingdoms. This would lead to war and, most likely, foreign soldiers riding into our lands and raping our women and children, butchering our livestock and setting our homes and crops ablaze to feed their blood lust. So, in essence, you attacking the castle is basically just killing off our hierarchy, ruining our reputation and inviting other kings to invade our land and take over," Lelouch explained in a calm, collected and smooth tone of voice.

"Hey, he's kind of got a point there,"

"Yeah… I really don't want those foreign countries coming in here and doing anything like that. I mean, my son Jimmy already has problems with wetting the bed; I don't want him to be emotionally scarred too!"

"Well, let's head back to town and get wasted!" Tamaki declared with a large, goofy grin on his face. The other cheered and scooped him up, tossing him in the air as they walked away.

"Hooray for Tamaki!" The men declared. A few girls who had come along to see that the deed was done followed after them happily.

"Kyah~! Tamaki-Kun is so handsome and smart and strong!" They squealed, fangirling over the newfound hero. Lelouch and Mao stood in silence, watching the mob fade away, the lights of their torches the only sign of where they were going.

"They… They really just ditched me here, didn't they?" Mao asked after a moment of silence fell between them. Lelouch flashed him a small, smug smirk.

"The crowd is swayed by what's popular, Mao. You should have known that," He said while turning to leave. Mao suddenly grabbed him, turned him around, and punched him as hard as he could. Lelouch hit the ground and groaned, the metallic taste and warm liquid of blood filling his mouth. He shook his head and looked up, wiping his mouth on his glove. It was left with a crimson smear that resembled what would happen if a girl had wiped lipstick off on it. "What the hell was that for?" Lelouch snapped, sputtering blood on the ground with each word. He had sadly bitten the inside of his cheek when he'd been hit and it was bleeding rather quickly into his mouth.

"You're the reason this happened! If you hadn't decided to put those thoughts in their heads they'd be storming the castle!" Mao bellowed furiously. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lelouch. "Clearly that monster of a king has poisoned your mind; the only cure is, obviously, death." Just as he pulled the trigger the muzzled of the gun was pointed upwards, causing a few branches to snap away and the noise making Lelouch yelp and duck into the snow, leaving his mouth open to drain some of the blood filling it up.

"I don't think you really understand the concept of leaving someone alone, do you?" Suzaku snarled lowly, curling up his upper lip to reveal his large, sharp white fangs. He fought back the urge to smirk when he saw the other pale at the sight. "It appears things have really gone to hell since the curse was placed on me; I mean, being a pompous asshole, planning to kill me, leading a large sum of brainless villagers to massacre my close helpers, and abusing my soon-to-be-wifey? Doesn't seem like the type of behavior becoming of a loyal subject of their king. That doesn't seem very respectful, does it, Lelouch?" He mused aloud, grabbing Mao by the throat and pacing, dragging the other male along by the tight hold on his neck.

"Kind of bleeding from the mouth here," Lelouch said, waving one hand and scooping up a handful of snow in the other. He shoved it in and groaned in pain loudly. The snow was cold, and stung, but it was cold and would help the bleeding in his mouth to slow down.

"Oh, sorry," Suzaku said with a nervous laugh. The other gave him a slightly smile, thumbs up, and nod of the head, indicating he continue his punishment strategy. "I'll have C2 heal that up for you back at home after I deal with this idiot, okay?"

"Mmhmm," Lelouch said excitedly before spitting the snow out. It was completely died red. "That would be fantastic." He managed to huff out before shoving some more white fluff back down again. Suzaku looked at Mao and smirked at him in a cruel way.

"Any last wishes, Maoston?" Suzaku mused happily as he walked toward the woods. He had a hunch that if he made sure to drop Mao down just the right cliff, even if he didn't die, there would be a very hungry pack of wolves waiting at the bottom. The other male began struggling as they got closer to the edge. "I guess you don't, since all you've done is made little noises." He hummed, holding the other over the edge. He paused, however, as he looked between the fall and the panicked male in his grasp. Did he really want to start off his rule as king by killing one of his own people down a cliffy edge?

_But didn't he hurt Lelouch? He earned it! No one should hit Lelouch like that!_

"You have a point there, Voice From Above," Suzaku sighed lightly, closing his eyes tightly. He unconsciously clenched his hands as well, causing Mao to release a gurgling-like noise. He quickly slackened the hold a little bit. "Uh, sorry there." He laughed lightly.

_You really should leave all the thinking to Lelouch; good thing he's heading over here to help you out, you big doofus._

Just as VFA had predicted, Lelouch walked over without snow in his mouth. "I got the bleeding to stop so now I can talk without gagging on blood. So what's your current dilemma?" He asked casually. He was holding the heels in one hand, having given up on trying to move properly in the damn things.

"Should I toss him over the side of the cliff or not?" Suzaku asked calmly, looking at Mao and then back at the black haired male. Lelouch tapped his chin lightly, thinking it over, before shrugging lightly.

"Just toss him off to the side. He's not worthy of death," Lelouch stated calmly. The wolf-like male nodded and tossed Mao toward a tree, causing him to hit the trunk and let out a low groan of pain. "Let's head back to the castle; we already missed enough of the party because of this idiot's little plans." He huffed calmly, indicating his head toward the castle.

Suzaku turned his attention toward the boy in drag that was waiting with a small smirk on his lips. "You certainly are a feisty little thing, aren't you?" He asked with a small smirk on his lips. Mao glared at them as he pushed himself up, pulling a small knife out from within the confines of his coat. He simply couldn't let it stand; Lelouch being with that revolting monster king!

A loud roaring noise caused all three people turn toward the cliff just in time to see a huge glob of medium yellow rising up from the cliff. The large yellow beast had a large grin on its face, its eyes were closed n what appeared to be bliss, and there was a black derby hat atop its head. What surprised the drag queen and wolf was the green haired figure seated on the top of the hat. She glanced over, a thin line of cheese connecting her lips to the piece of pizza in her hands. "Hey guys," She said calmly with a little wave before tugging the string into her mouth and swallowing it with a contented purr.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lelouch exclaimed in shock, pointing at the glob-like monster. Its little yellow paws were resting on the edge of the ground, holding its body up, and began sniffing around.

"Oh, this? This is Cheese-Kun, my magical realm pet. He's a pizza cheese monster with a love for funny hats, taking baths in pizza sauce, and eating non-conformists who fight against the crowd and such," She stated calmly just before her little pet released another roar, much like a dragon or dinosaur, and swallowed Mao whole in one gulp. "See what I mean?"

"Wait… What?" Lelouch asked in shock. Suzaku blinked a few times and looked just as baffled, tilting his head and blinking a few times.

"This is why most countries just go with the flow of war; it's less of an interesting tactic than letting those who don't agree with the government get eaten by a big monster that smells like Pizza Zip," Cici explained with a casual shrug and wave of her hand. She hopped off the large beasts head, gave it a little pat, and then watched as it disappeared with a happy little noise that resembled a whimper. "So, let's go back to the party. And in the morning I lift the curse; you two can't really amuse me due to the whole barrier of the he's-a-furry-and-I-don't-do-furries thing." She said before heading back toward the castle.

"Well that's really nice of her," Suzaku said with a small smirk. He leaned over so that his mouth was near Lelouch's ear. "Just wait until I'm human again."

Lelouch knew the other had meant the gesture to be sensual and sexy but it just resulted in the paler male shuddering and letting out an annoyed, "Don't do that, Kibble Breathe," before heading after the witch. Suzaku followed, tail between his legs.

End

Next chapter's the last but don't worry; it will be filled with smutty-goodness! You've been patient and have earned it! You'll also know (finally!) who the Narrator actually is!

Narrator Could Be: Cecile, Cornelia, Kallen, Marianne, and Rakshata.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I, also, do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I'm but a humble writer making a parody.

Chapter Nine: The End… And a Little Bonus Show

Suzaku looked at Cici curiously as she mixed a few things in a large black cauldron. "So… You didn't have to do that last time so why do you have to mix a potion this time?" He asked curiously. She glanced at him for a moment before resuming her task. He blinked a few times, resisting the urge to knock over the pot like a child and demand to know what was going on. "Um, what's going on? Can't you tell me?" He asked again as she opened a bottle and poured a chunky green goo into the bowl.

_Just answer his questions, Cici. He's being really annoying and I don't want to listen to him whining._

"But I get joy out of getting to ignore him and not answer his questions so why should I answer his questions?" She asked smoothly before pulling out a large, long wooden spoon and beginning to mix the things more thoroughly. "I mean, come on, why don't you just ignore him too?"

_Because I don't get paid if I don't participate! And I need that money; I want to put it in a savings account so I can retire early on and enjoy my life relaxing on a beach._

"Are you kidding me? After breaking the fourth wall and unleashing that horrific song-and-dance number upon us all, you'll be lucky if you get paid at all! That wall isn't going to be cheap to fix, after all," Cici laughed lightly before pulling out another jar. She screwed it open and sprinkled a fine pink dust into the concoction. She replaced it and looked up at the roof. "And since her insurance won't cover that, and the rest of us played our roles flawlessly, you're the one getting the paycheck cut."

Are you serious? I did a good job too! I mean, sure, I destroyed the fourth wall but at least no one died because of it!

"Actually, one of the village men was killed. He was off-key and Mao didn't want to waste any time so he stabbed him and left him in the woods. He was eaten by wolves while still half-alive," Cici said calmly. Suzaku made a face at this little revelation and swallowed hard. All of that just because he was a little off-key from the rest of the group? That seemed terribly drastic and tragic, when you realized that poor man had probably left behind a loving wife and a child or two.

… _I really hate you right now, you know that?_

"You'll feel a lot better about that after I send you a postcard from the Florida coast," Cici smirked wider as she mixed in what appeared to be a frozen lizard into the mix. A large mushroom-shaped cloud of tangerine colored smoke exploded from the cloud.

_Fuck you, Cici! I'm going to get __**the hell **__out of this booth, come down there and __**kick your ass**__! Just one- __**ARGH! FUCKING HEADSETS AND CABLES! I HOPE YOU ALL-**_

"Apparently she managed to get out of the narrator's booth. Oh well, she can't kick my ass either way; she loves me way too much to hurt me in the slightest bit. So, Suzaku," Cici mused as she turned to face the wolf man, "are you ready to be human again?"

…

Lelouch sighed and sunk lower into his seat in the parlor. "They've been up there for almost an hour; what is taking them so long?" He asked with a sigh. Yuki was sitting on the floor with a little rag doll, making it dance by holding it up by its arms and dragging its legs along. The little girl looked up at him and blinked curiously.

"Maybe Cici had to take a poo first," She suggested before resuming her doll dance. Lelouch blinked and chuckled, shaking his head. Yuki was very bizarre; one moment she was speaking with the kind of wisdom you expected of an old widow you happened to meet on the street and the next she was acting and speaking like your average five year old little girl.

A loud crashing noise was suddenly heard and a large clump of orange smoke crawled in through the floor boards of the ceiling. Lelouch closed his eyes tightly and curled a little closer in to himself, worried that Cici may have made a mistake and spilled some toxic potion into the whole house. He could see bright light flickering behind his closed lids. When he finally opened his eyes the smoke had cleared and he looked down to see Yuki as a normal human girl.

Her hair was the same silvery tint that her fur had been only it fell over her shoulders and reached the middle of her back. She had lightly tanned skin that was somewhere between cocoa and apricot but was somehow complimented by her light hair tone and dark eyes. She blinked a few times, looking at her hands in sheer shock, before lifting her head and looking up at Lelouch. "I'm… a normal human girl?" She asked in awe. Lelouch smiled and nodded.

"And you're just as beautiful as you were before," He said happily. Her eyes lit up as an older woman with light brown skin and long white hair darted in. She had luminous gold orbs and was wearing a dark purple cotton dress with an apron tied around her hips. She scooped Yuki up happily.

"Mommy, we're human!" Yuki said happily, hugging her mother back. Lelouch could see the resemblance in their features and smiled a bit to himself. This was his first time seeing Yuki's mother, a woman who worked here as a co-chef with Rivalz called Viletta.

"Thank you, Lelouch," Viletta said with a smile, balancing her little girl on her hip and kissing her forehead, flashing the raven haired male a small smile. He smiled back and nodded, watching as other people he'd come to know turned in to normal humans.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go find Suzaku," He said before bowing politely and heading to the staircase. He headed up and headed toward the library, deciding to wait in there for Suzaku. The other would show up in their eventually, after all. He perked up when he opened the doors and saw an unfamiliar figure seated on the window seat, looking out the window.

The other had lightly curled hair in a deep shade that reminded Lelouch of chocolate boiling in a pot. He was wearing the same outfit that Suzaku had the night before at the party and he had lightly tanned skin. Lelouch blinked as the other turned and his eyes locked with delighted emerald orbs. "Hey," He said softly with a smile and Lelouch felt a sudden flush rise up to his cheeks.

"It really is you, isn't it, Suzaku?" He asked softly as he walked over. He reached out and let his hands gently cup the other male's face, enjoying the feel of the other's smooth, warm skin. He watched the other grin at him, smiling back when he saw the rows of perfect, square white teeth. No fangs, no fur and no claws. The other leaned up and kissed him lightly, their lips brushing in a soft and sensual fashion. Lelouch purred and leaned in more, letting his hands slip from cupping the other's face to lightly threading in his hair. Suzaku's arms slid around Lelouch's waist, carefully hoisting him into his lap. "Hmm. You've been eagerly awaiting this, haven't you?" He whispered after they pulled away.

"I can wait a little longer if you'd prefer a change of scenery," He said softly, hands rubbing light circles into the other's hip. Lelouch chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"As long as we shut the curtains and lock the doors; I don't want Milly or Cici coming in here," Lelouch said while slipping off the other's lap. Suzaku chuckled and got up, untying the first set of curtains and pulling them together, causing the library to darken a little bit. Lelouch set to repeating said action with another one while Suzaku did the same. After the room was completely set Lelouch smirked and sat atop a desk, one leg crossed over the other, while Suzaku approached from the door he'd just locked. Lelouch let his legs fall from being crossed and kissed the other male eagerly, mewling cutely when he felt the other push him down against the table.

Suzaku resisted the urge to smirk at the thought of how he was going to get what he'd been waiting for. Lelouch was sexy, smart and clearly just as needy as his counterpart which made him the perfect match. "You do realize that every night I'm going to ravage you, right?" He purred softly after he pulled back from the kiss. Lelouch gave him a small smirk and, using one leg as leverage to pull him closer to his groin, grinding against him lightly. "You're quite the frisky little thing, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I've been wanting to have at you for a while; I'm just not fond of the idea of doing it with a Saint Bernard," Lelouch said with a small smirk. Suzaku chuckled lightly before locking lips again, this time a little more forcefully, and slipped his tongue in. He explored every last crevice of the other's mouth, listening to the adorable little noises of desire the other was letting loose. Suzaku's fingers slipped under Lelouch's button-up top, stroking the smooth pale skin and grinning at how the other trembling excitedly under the pads of his touch. He lightly rolled a perk little nipple between his fingers, pulling back from the kiss to hear the other let out a sharp little cry. "That feels good." Lelouch keened cutely, eyes screwing shut tightly.

"That's good," He purred while leaning down and kissing his neck lightly. One hand continued his ministrations on the nipple and neck while his other hand slipped open the top. He tilted his head downward and kissed along the newfound path of pale flesh. "And this? How does this feel?" He hummed against the other's warmed skin.

"Ah," Was all Lelouch could force out through his throat. Suzaku smirked and kissed down, tongue lapping over his naval. He dipped lower and slipped his tongue under the waist of his slacks. He slipped the hand from around the other male's erected nipples to the buttons of his trousers, undoing it and pushing down the fly. He then hopped back and captured the other's lips again, trying to ignore the painful throbbing between his own legs. He wanted to draw this out and get Lelouch begging like a needy spoiled brat.

He slipped one hand down, pushing the slacks down and then pausing when he felt the strange undergarments under his touch. He pulled back a bit and snickered at the little black brief panties. The other's cheeks flamed and he glared, purple orbs turning a bit lighter with embarrassment. "Well aren't these just the cutest little panties you've ever seen? They're definitely the cutest little panties I've ever seen," He mused happily.

"If you keep being mean to me I'll shove you off without sex," He warned with a little pout. Suzaku smirked at him deviously.

"Well then what do you want me to do, Your Highness?" He asked musically. The other smirked at him, slipping a hand up and tangling it in the soft curls.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Suzaku-Kun? I want you to pleasure me," He purred back before kissing him. Suzaku kissed back and slipped a hand up, resting it against Lelouch's cheek until they pulled away. Lelouch glanced at them and then calmly took three fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue between and around them, watching Suzaku through hooded eyes and making little moaning noises just for his own kicks. He delighted in how those jade orbs widened a fraction at his actions.

After he felt they were coated well enough, Suzaku slipped the fingers out and used his other hand to move Lelouch's little panties down to his knees. Lelouch let out a little impatient whine, spreading his legs a little bit to make access easier. Suzaku slipped in one finger and Lelouch squirmed a little bit, shifting out of discomfort. "Does it hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"It just feels a little funny," He mumbled, shifting again a bit. Suzaku waggled his finger a little, getting it in as far as he could. He felt a little ridge of nerves brush his finger and Lelouch gasped loudly and arched, letting out a sweet little cry. "But that feels good!" He pants softly with a little mewl. Suzaku blinked and slowly began to push and pull his finger in and out, making sure to hit that same spot. He watched curiously as Lelouch squealed and squirmed in please, looking at him with a flushed expression and pleasure-coated eyes. He added a second finger, scissoring him, and leaned down to kiss his throat while he cried out and groaned. After he could tell Lelouch had adjusted completely, with all three fingers inside, he undid his own pants and freed his arousal with a small hiss and groan. "Is that Suzaku Junior coming out to play?" Lelouch asked teasingly with a little sneer in place. It was less mocking and condescending due to the flush and pant the other was sporting, but Suzaku flashed him a haughty smirk in return.

"I'm glad you said Junior; if you'd said Little Suzaku I think my pride would have taken a substantial blow," He chuckled lightly before lining himself up. He glanced at the other, who nodded his agreement, before pushing in to the tight, velvety heat that was Lelouch.

"Ah!" Lelouch yelped lightly, being stretch more. Suzaku was quite a bit larger than his fingers but he was also longer and struck that little spot inside him even better. He mewled cutely and pressed his face into Suzaku's shoulder, not wanting to be louder than necessary. After a moment of just enjoying the walls clenching and twitching around him, Suzaku began to slowly move in and out of the smaller body. "Nngh… Suzaku…" Lelouch panted softly in his ear, body trembling in delight as he began to move with Suzaku to add to the friction and pleasure. Lelouch whimpered, feeling a strange warmth pooling in his gut. "Suzaku, I think… I think…" He whimpered softly.

"I know; me too," He whispered in a low groan, picking up his speed and pounding into Lelouch hard enough to make the table creak and sway with the movements. He groaned as Lelouch began to tighten, knowing that they were both reaching their end. With one final thrust, the pair locked lips and released, groans and cries of pleasure muted by their locked lips. They pulled back after they began to relax, blinked through bleary eyes and grinning at one another.

They both froze when they heard a thump outside the library door. "Shirley, be careful! We don't want them to hear us!" They heard the all too familiar voice of Milly Ashford declare in a soft hiss. Suzaku's eye began to twitch as he slowly pulled back and away from Lelouch, noting the other winced a little bit. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rough toward the end?

"Milly Ashford, if you are hiding out there with Nina and Shirley, I'm going to unleash an unholy punishment on the lot of you!" Suzaku snapped angrily while fixing his fly and heading toward the door. Lelouch was frantically putting himself back together as well, not fond of the idea of the three women seeing him in the full aftermath of sex.

"**CICI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**" Another female voice shrieked from the bottom of the staircase while Nina released a horrified scream and tore off for the nearest escape route. Milly flinched a bit and glared at the stairs.

"Damnit; Kallen got out of the narrator's booth and she wants blood! Get out of here if you value your life!" The blonde yelped before running away as well, dragging her orange haired accomplish with her. Lelouch remained seated on the table, full dressed again, and chuckled lightly. There really was going to be no such thing a peace and quiet in this place, was there?

…

Elsewhere, a young woman could be seen sitting at a black laptop humming and dancing to a bunch of old Disney tunes. In one hand she held a large wad of cash, which she was counting, and a glass of water in the other. "This was way more successful than I'd thought it would be. I may be able to fix the fourth wall without taking Kallen's money… But I'm going to do it anyway, just to prove my point that I am not to be toyed with," She mused lightly. Oh the joy she got in making money and giving her fellow SuzaLulu fangirls something to read and laugh about. "This whole Disney spoof-thing could get pretty popular… Maybe I should do some more… Like a parody of Aladdin next. Oh, yes, I can see that going over well… _A whole new world, A new fantastic point of view~!" _She sang in a maniacal tone that would have made any super villain feel inadequate in comparison.

God have mercy, on the poor cast of Code Geass…

End

You will all learn I have a strange sense of humor (if you haven't already) and I delight in the pain of fictional characters. Anyway, thank you for reading this and please read my other fanfics, _The Little Mermaid_ collaboration with Tsukiko Tokoyami (that is a more serious sort-of parody of The Little Mermaid) and _Claws_. Also, please check out my current ideas; about one or two include Luluko but I hope you can look past that to see the strong plot and fact that it is still technically SuzaLulu. Also, I have a list of those who have won my vote on who the narrator is; if you won, I've left a little notice explaining what your prize is. If you don't send me a PM in regards to your reward, because you don't know if you're considered a winner, then I'll shoot you one on Sunday so make sure to check it out. Anyway, thanks to all of you for reading and please continue to do so~!


End file.
